


While Away the Time

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, Loki Without Powers, M/M, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: Однажды Тони совершенно случайно узнаёт, что Локи живёт на Земле — и даже в Нью-Йорке — вот уже несколько лет.И как обычно, он просто не может пройти мимо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While Away the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142739) by [EtLaBete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtLaBete/pseuds/EtLaBete). 



Тони проводит рукой по волосам и кидает взгляд на часы.

— Я опаздываю, — констатирует он. — Сильно опаздываю. С таким же успехом можно вообще пропустить встречу.

— Ты всегда опаздываешь, — замечает Хэппи с водительского места. Сегодня Тони уступил ему руль, потому что его самого мучило похмелье — жуткое похмелье.

— Но на этот раз Пеппер меня наверняка прибьёт. Она очень точно выразилась. Улыбалась и всё-такое. Значит, скоро я умру.

— Рано или поздно это всё равно случится, — глубокомысленно кивает Хэппи.

— Ты прав, — вздыхает Тони и постукивает по реактору. — Тогда давай остановимся и возьмём кофе. Мне он понадобится на случай, если придётся убегать. Может, так у меня появится шанс.

Хэппи издаёт смешок, но всё-таки просит:

— Джарвис, можешь найти нам где-нибудь поблизости кафе?

— Конечно, мистер Хоган, — раздаётся в машине голос ИИ, и после недолгого молчания объявляет: — В трёх четвертях мили от вашего текущего месторасположения есть небольшое кафе. На сайте «Yelp» у него хорошие отзывы. Я загрузил его адрес в GPS.

Пока Хэппи следует указаниям ИИ, Тони сидит, ссутулившись, на заднем сидении. Он надеется, что в кафе есть вкусная выпечка. С помощью шоколадных пирожных ему всегда удаётся задобрить Пеппер. А ещё Тони надеется на кофе, потому что если головная боль не утихнет, то ему никак не сформулировать достаточно внятное оправдание, которое убедит Пеппер оставить его в живых.

Тони выходит из машины и поднимает лацканы пальто. Холодно. Несмотря на март, кажется, будто вот-вот пойдёт снег. Дует промозглый ветер, и Тони торопится пересечь улицу. Хэппи следует за ним.   
  
Кафе оказывается небольшим, но уютным. Над дверью висит яркая вывеска с надписью «Coftea Cafe». Когда Тони открывает дверь, звенит колокольчик. Внутри кафе такое же чудное, как и снаружи — стоят разнокалиберные деревянные столы, а на стенах висят безвкусные вывески с перечнем видов кофе и завтрака. Пахнет здесь божественно — высококачественным кофе и выпечкой. В небольшом помещении никого нет, не считая нескольких подростков в широких свитерах, — судя по возрасту, учеников колледжа. В ушах у них наушники, а лица освещены горящими мониторами. Когда Тони заходит, никто из них к нему даже не поворачивается, и он этому только рад. На свою известность у него сегодня нет ни сил, ни времени.

За прилавком стоит женщина средних лет в перепачканном мукой фартуке. Её светлые, тронутые сединой волосы заплетены в косу и небрежно перекинуты через плечо. Женщина улыбается, глядя на Тони и Хэппи. По тому, как расширяются её глаза, Тони понимает, что она его узнаёт, хоть и справляется с собой довольно быстро.

— Доброе утро, — говорит она, когда они подходят к прилавку. — Что я могу вам предложить?

— Два ванильных латте и самые лучшие шоколадные пирожные, что у вас есть, — говорит Тони. — Мне необходимо задобрить одну женщину, чтобы прожить ещё день.

Она прищуривается, а её губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Тогда вам нужны мои шоколадные кексы.

— Кексы? Знаете, а вы мне уже нравитесь. Я возьму шесть.

— Вы должны задобрить аж шестерых женщин? — спрашивает она.

— Знаете, а вы правы. Давайте дюжину.

Женщина смеётся и смотрит на Хэппи:

— А вам?

— Мне только чёрный кофе, мэм.

Она пробивает чек, и Тони, не дожидаясь озвучивания суммы, вручает ей кредитку, а сам, пока проходит платёж, засовывает пятидесятидолларовую купюру в банку для чаевых.

Когда Тони подписывает чек, за его спиной опять звенит колокольчик.

— Тебе как обычно, Люк? — дружелюбно спрашивает женщина.

— Да, спасибо.

Тони замирает и чувствует, как напрягается стоящий рядом Хэппи. Этот голос ему знаком. Знаком, потому что его обладатель когда-то пытался его убить, и Тони до сих пор иногда слышит его в своих снах, когда разум проваливается в бесконечную, усыпанную лишь звёздами темноту, где на периферии скользят едва различимые среди мрака кошмары.

— Место у камина ждёт тебя, — продолжает женщина. — Знаю я, как легко ты замерзаешь. А лепёшки у меня сегодня малиновые и черничные.

— Я возьму малиновую, — отвечает голос. — Ты просто чудо, Энн. Спасибо.

— Скажи это моему мужу, — бормочет она и переводит взгляд на Тони, всё ещё склонившегося над стойкой с ручкой в руке. Теплота в её голосе сменяется беспокойством. — Мистер Старк, с вами всё в порядке?

Раздаётся грохот. Тони выпрямляется и медленно оборачивается.

Перед ним стоит Локи. Его сжатые в кулаки руки опущены, а глаза широко распахнуты. Стул, куда Локи собирался сесть, отодвинут фута на два, а с его спинки, доставая пола, свисает куртка. Локи подстрижен короче, чем во время их с Тони последней встречи три года назад. Одет он в тёмные джинсы, зимние ботинки и чёрную рубашку. Локи выглядит так скромно — совсем иначе, чем Тони его помнит — что если бы он не смотрел на Тони с таким видом, словно увидел привидение, тот бы не поверил своим глазам.

Сердце Тони глухо колотится слева от реактора, а на спине выступает испарина. Ещё минуту назад он мёрз — холодок всё ещё пронизывает каждую ниточку одежды, — но сейчас Тони мечется между двумя неприятными ощущениями, когда лицо и руки озябли, в то время как внутри он как будто пылает. И мозг его тоже словно вот-вот перегреется. В голове проносятся миллионы вопросов. Почему Локи на Земле? Почему он одет в земную одежду, а не в костюм а-ля эпоха Возрождения? Почему он здесь, в этом маленьком кафе в Нью-Йорке? Почему он выглядит так чертовски испуганно?

Тони мог бы задать любой из этих вопросов, однако вместо этого он выпаливает:  
— Давненько не виделись.

Локи сглатывает, и его кадык дёргается.

— Признаюсь, не так я планировал начать утро, — отвечает он.

— Вы знакомы? — напряжённо спрашивает Энн, по её голосу слышно, что ещё две секунды, и она позвонит в полицию. Не удивительно, что она нервничает, думает Тони. Заполнившее кафе напряжение можно резать дешёвой пластиковой ложкой, и пока Тони пытается справиться с потрясением, Хэппи распахивает пальто и кладёт руку на кобуру. Локи бледнеет как полотно и напрягается как струна.

— Мы старые знакомые, — говорит Тони, когда понимает, что Локи отвечать не собирается. — Встретились несколько лет назад при, э-э-э, прискорбных обстоятельствах.

— Прискорбных обстоятельствах, — повторяет за ним Локи и облизывает губы.  
Тони пожимает плечами, стараясь не суетиться. Он не собирается рисковать жизнью Хэппи, не говоря уж о жизнях остальных находящихся здесь людей.

— Как дела? Не знал, что ты ещё в наших краях.

Локи улыбается — так медленно и пренебрежительно, что Тони аж вздрагивает. Стоящий рядом Хэппи нервно переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Ваш заказ будет готов через несколько минут, — говорит Энн, вертя в руках молочный миксер, и исчезает в подсобке.

Тони готов поспорить, она никогда в жизни не готовила заказ так быстро.

Все молчат. Студенты по-прежнему не обращают на них никакого внимания. Тони перекатывается с носка на пятку, не в силах устоять на месте. Пальцы зудят от желания активировать манжеты на запястьях и призвать к себе костюм, но Локи не двигается, и Тони кажется, что лучше тоже ничего не предпринимать. Чёрт, да Локи даже почти не моргает. Тони не может придумать, что сказать, и поэтому молча смотрит на бога, который разверз небеса и в буквальном смысле обрушил на землю ад.

Спустя несколько секунд до него доходит: Локи изменился, и перемены коснулись не только его вкуса в одежде. Изменилась его поза, манера говорить. Даже его глаза потускнели. Тони взволнован этим открытием, хоть и сам не понимает, почему, если не считать причиной то, что он уже видел такое лицо — в зеркале, после возвращения из Афганистана.

— Ваш заказ готов.

Тони вздрагивает — он даже не заметил, как женщина вернулась, — но быстро берёт себя в руки и оборачивается, нацепив на лицо улыбку. Его ждёт картонный поднос с тремя стаканчиками кофе и аккуратно перевязанная красной лентой коробка.  
Энн неуверенно улыбается и не отрывает взгляда от неподвижно стоящего Локи — теперь, когда на его лице нет улыбки, он больше всего похож на статую.

— Пахнет чудесно, — говорит Тони, принюхиваясь к коробке, и хватает поднос с напитками. — Спасибо за великолепное обслуживание.

Он направляется к двери. Хэппи идет следом, так и не убрав руку с пистолета. Другой он держит коробку с пирожными. Тони распахивает дверь вспотевшей ладонью и почти не чувствует холода, который обдаёт мокрый от пота затылок и виски.

Оказавшись в машине, Тони командует:

— Возвращаемся в Башню.

Хэппи поворачивается к нему и хмурится:

— Но встреча с мисс Поттс…

— В Башню, — отрезает Тони.

* * *

Пока Хэппи выезжает на улицу, Тони проверяет телефон — как он и ожидал, несколько пропущенных звонков и цветистых сообщений от Пеппер. Он отвечает простым «дела Мстителей, нужно перенести встречу». Да, Пеппер будет злиться, но она понимает, насколько важны для него Мстители. Пеппер ненавидит его работу, она бросила его из-за неё, но она всё понимает.

А Тони не понимает, и поэтому собирается найти того, кто может быть в курсе происходящего.

* * *

Тор почти всё время в Асгарде, но всё же регулярно видится с Мстителями и Джейн. Тони везёт: сейчас Тор на Земле. Едва оказавшись в Башне, Тони сразу же спрашивает у Джарвиса:

— А где наш дружелюбный сосед-Громовержец?

— Мистер Одинсон сейчас в гостиной вместе с агентом Бартоном и агентом Романофф.

Все трое сидят на диване и смотрят повтор сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму». Тони ничуть не удивлён. Когда Мстители переехали в его Башню, Тони с удивлением узнал, что в свободное время Клинт с Наташей обожают лентяйничать, смотреть телевизор и играть в видеоигры. Затащить Тора в свое царство подушек им было легче лёгкого.

Не утруждая себя приветствием, Тони встаёт перед телевизором.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — спрашивает Клинт, выпрямляясь. — Чувак, мы смотрим телек.

Наташа не произносит ни слова, лишь грациозно поднимается, забирает у Тони один латте, садится обратно и делает глоток.

— Вкусно, — отмечает она и зачитывает надпись на чашке. — «Coftea Cafe». Никогда там не была.

— Зато готов поспорить, ты ни за что не догадаешься, кто был, — говорит Тони и смотрит прямо на Тора.

Тот моргает.

— Я не бывал в этом месте, — отрицает он.

Тони слегка наклоняет голову в бок.

— Я имел в виду другого бога.

Наташа хмурится, Клинт кажется растерянным, а Тор широко раскрывает глаза.

«Бинго», — думает Тони.

— Энтони, — начинает Тор, но Тони его перебивает.

— Как ты мог нам этого не рассказать? — спрашивает он, делая шаг навстречу. — И давно он уже здесь, Тор? Ты вообще собирался нам об этом рассказывать?

— Парни, вы о чём? — Клинт переводит взгляд с одного на второго. Наташа же сидит совершенно неподвижно, подобрав под себя ноги; на её лице серьёзное выражение.

— Скажешь сам или это сделать мне? — спрашивает Тони и ставит на стол подставку с кофе.

Тор сжимает губы, но встаёт и поворачивается к Наташе и Клинту.

— Мой брат в Мидгарде.

Наташа никак не меняется в лице. А вот выражение Клинта мигом трансформируется — удивление сменяется обидой, а обида — гневом.

— Он что? — переспрашивает Клинт, вскакивая. Подушка летит в сторону, чудом разминувшись с оставшейся на столе чашкой латте. — Он на Земле? В Нью-Йорке?

— Да, он здесь, — вздыхает Тор.

— И давно?

Тор не отвечает, и Тони чувствует, как у него сводит желудок.

— Давно, правда?

— Да, — бормочет сдавшийся Тор. — Простите, что не рассказал вам, друзья мои, но я боялся за его безопасность…

— За его безопасность? — кричит Клинт, да так громко, что Тор морщится. — Ты заботился о его безопасности? Ты меня разыгрываешь, что ли?

Клинт кричит, Тор выглядит виноватым, но Тони смотрит не на них. Он смотрит на Наташу, безмятежно обнимающую ладонями стаканчик с украденным кофе.

— Ты знала, — говорит Тони, его слова едва слышны за буйством Клинта. Он обходит журнальный столик и нависает над ней. — Ты всё знала.

Клинт замолкает и поворачивается к Наташе.

— Что? Ты знала, что он здесь?

— Да, — холодно отвечает она.

Ноздри Клинта раздулись.

— И давно?

— С тех пор, как его отправили сюда два года назад.

На несколько секунд комната погружается в тишину, а потом Клинт вылетает из комнаты.

Наташа глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза, а когда открывает — вперивает в Тони острый, как кинжал, взгляд. Так она смотрит, когда готова перерезать кому-то глотку.

— Ну нет, — усмехается Тони, указывая на неё пальцем. — Не смотри так на меня. Ты знала, что этот психованный инопланетный террорист — без обид, Тор — здесь, и даже не подумала рассказать нам? Не подумала, что это было важно? А что если бы это не я, а Брюс наткнулся бы на него? Как бы ты объяснила такую катастрофу?

— Мне было приказано никому не разглашать эту информацию, особенно Мстителям, — твёрдо отвечает Наташа.

— Кем приказано? — прежде чем она успела заговорить, Тони поднимает руку. — А вообще, понятия не имею, зачем я вообще об этом спрашиваю. Тут отчётливо виден почерк Фьюри.

— Это была моя просьба, Энтони, — торопливо поясняет Тор. — Я не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали, пусть даже и мои соратники. Наташа и директор ни в чём не виноваты. Они только выполняли мою просьбу.

Тони чувствует приближение головной боли и борется с внезапным желанием треснуться лбом о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность.

— Почему, чёрт побери, Локи вообще здесь, на Земле? И почему никто не беспокоится? Он опасен, Тор. Он пытался меня убить. И тебя тоже, дважды. Не говоря уже об инопланетном вторжении и о людях, которые во время него погибли.

— Потерь было совсем немного, — нахмурившись, говорит Тор.

Тут Тони вынужден признать его правоту. Несмотря на пролившуюся над Манхэттен дождём орду инопланетян и целую кучу обломков зданий, потери были минимальны.  
Только потом Тор все портит, добавляя:

— Он более не опасен.

На это заявление Тони только смеётся.

— Да неужели?

— У него забрали магию, — вступает в разговор Наташа. — Или она, или казнь.  
Смех гаснет у Тони на губах, а к горлу подступает горечь.

— Что?

— Всеотец изгнал его из Асгарда, — говорит Тор, от эмоций голос его делается грубоватым. — Кроме Мидгарда нет больше мест, где он мог бы быть в безопасности.

— Да почему, чёрт побери?

— Они бы нашли и убили его.

— Кто они?

Тор не отвечает.

— Знаешь что, — качает головой Тони, — мне всё равно. Ты должен был нам рассказать, Тор.

Тор смотрит Тони прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Я боялся, что, узнав о том, что он стал смертным, вы захотели бы что-нибудь предпринять.

Тони моргает один раз, второй, а затем несколько раз заикается, пока ему наконец не удаётся заговорить:

— Хочешь сказать, ты боялся, что кто-то из нас его убьёт?

— Да, я беспокоился именно об этом.

Тони впивается взглядом в Наташу, чуть приоткрыв рот. Та только пожимает плечами.

— Поверить не могу, — он потирает лицо рукой. — Я что, провалился в другое измерение? Оказался в «За гранью»? Мы на другой стороне?

Наташа закатывает глаза и, поставив пустой стакан из-под кофе на стол, наконец поднимается.

— Пойду найду Клинта.

— Удачи! — кричит Тони вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Когда она уходит, он поворачивается к Тору. — Скажи мне только одно: Стив знает?

Тор прикрывает глаза и выдыхает:

— Да.

Тони сжимает переносицу.

— Господи, нет в мире добродетели. Я ожидал от Наташи, что она будет хранить такие тайны, но Стив... Вот чёрт. Мне надо выпить.

Он собирается уйти, но Тор останавливает его, сжав плечо.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Тор. — Пожалуйста, оставь Локи в покое. Ты многого не понимаешь, Энтони. Я не оправдываю его действий и причинённую им боль. Я не могу вернуть к жизни тех, кого он убил. Локи натворил ужасных дел, но, уверяю тебя, он заслуживает немного покоя.

Тони сбрасывает руку Тора и уходит. У него много недостатков, но он не станет давать обещание, которое вряд ли сможет сдержать.

* * *

Он пьян вдрызг, когда приходит Пеппер. Она одета в облегающее серое платье, а её волосы светло-рыжим каскадом падают на левое плечо. Пеппер, выглядит потрясающе — как и всегда, и впечатление портит только хмурый взгляд, способный лишить воли и более стойких мужчин, чем Тони Старк.

— Дела Мстителей, — цедит она сквозь зубы. — Ты сказал, что у тебя дела Мстителей. Ты это имел в виду? Потому что это похоже на полную...

— Пеп, пожалуйста.

Пеппер замолкает, но её глаза мечут молнии.

— Прости, — чуть неразборчиво говорит Тони. — Прости. Это моя реакция на то самое дело Мстителей. Оно было, честное слово. И теперь это моё дело. А ты ведёшь мои дела. Как всё запуталось. Чёрт.

Он наливает себе ещё один стакан. Пеппер смотрит на него, поджимает губы, вдыхает через нос и щурится, словно пытаясь вычислить, лжёт он или нет. Наконец, она вздыхает и садится на стул напротив.

— Что случилось?

Тони смотрит мимо неё, его взгляд гуляет между окном, в которое его выбросил Локи, и заплаткой на полу в том месте, куда Халк вбил Локи.

— Тони?

Он вздрагивает и смотрит на неё. Пеппер грустно улыбается. Она знает, что Тони ничего не расскажет, и у Тони внутри всё обрывается, когда он осознаёт, что ей так намного легче.

— Ничего важного. Просто нервы, — выдавливает он наконец и широко улыбается.

— Следующий вторник, — говорит Пеппер и поднимается на ноги. Она никогда не могла наблюдать за его саморазрушением. — Я перенесла встречу на следующий вторник, на одиннадцать часов утра. Джарвис, пожалуйста, занеси её в календарь и не дай ему о ней забыть.

— Да, мисс Поттс, — отвечает ИИ. — Календарь обновлён.

Пеппер наклоняется и кладёт руку на плечо Тони.

— Что бы не случилось, — шепчет она, — всё будет в порядке.

Тони пожимает плечами, случайно задевая щекой её руку, и чувствует, боль в груди, когда Пеппер отстраняется. Тони хочет, чтобы она осталась, но она не останется, потому он и не просит. Они уже пытались — и им лучше оставаться друзьями, коллегами.

Тони дожидается, пока Пеппер уходит, и пьёт прямо из горла.

* * *

На следующий день Мстителей вызывают в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а на совещание. Тони не удивлён отсутствием Тора. Он знает, из-за чего организована эта встреча, и знает, куда ушёл Тор. Как только все рассаживаются за столом, вперёд выступает Фьюри и, сложив руки на груди, устремляет на них пристальный взгляд.

— Мы собрались из-за Локи? — не дав директору заговорить, спрашивает Тони.

— Что? — говорит Брюс, а Клинт выдаёт поток ругательств.

Фьюри так напряжённо смотрит на Тони, что тот уверен — здоровый глаз директора сейчас загорится. Но этого не случается, и Фьюри говорит:

— Локи на Земле.

— А как давно, вы ещё не сказали? — спрашивает Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула и закидывая ноги на стол.

Ноздри Фьюри раздуваются.

— Мистер Старк, вам так хочется устроить сцену?

— Да, чёрт побери, — рявкает тот.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — просит сидящий напротив Стив. — Пусть директор говорит.  
Не давая Тони возможности сказать что-то еще, Фьюри приступает к объяснениям:

— После инопланетного вторжения мистер Одинсон забрал Локи в Асгард, где вместо казни его изгнали и лишили всех сил. Тогда мистер Одинсон попросил позволить Локи остаться здесь.

— И мы просто взяли и согласились? — воскликнул Клинт.

— В обмен Локи предложил нам кое-какую информацию. Во время вторжения он действовал не в одиночку. Эта информация поможет нам тщательнее подготовиться к будущим нападениям.

— Но он убийца, — резко бросил Клинт. — Он убил людей — убил Коулсона — и захватил мой разум. Что за хрень вы несёте? Мы просто позволили ему остаться?

— Эта сделка была необходима, — говорит Стив. Его голос звучит безрадостно, но он кивает, словно подтверждая свои слова. — Он лишён сил. Он больше никому не причинит вред, и с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, Локи никого не потревожил. О лучшей сделке мы и просить не могли. Нам нужно, чтобы Тор был на нашей стороне.

— А вы не могли, не знаю, отправить его куда-нибудь ещё? — спросил Тони. — Не мог он отправиться в какое-нибудь другое место?

— Мы не хотели упускать его из вида, чтобы отслеживать, чем он занимается, — ответил ему директор.

— Если он лишён магии, яростный вы наш директор, то какого чёрта за ним надо следить?

Ему отвечает Наташа:

— Способному уму не нужна магия, чтобы творить зло.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, — говорит Тони, убирая со стола ноги и заменяя их локтями, — что если он захочет, то и так сможет кому-то навредить.

Несколько секунд в комнате царит тишина, и Тони не может не дать себе пять — мысленно. Стив сверлит его взглядом — каким может только он, но в ответ Тони лишь одаривает его самодовольной усмешкой.

— Мне кажется, это было хорошей идеей.

Все поворачиваются к Брюсу — тот сидит с прямой спиной. Он избегает смотреть на Тони.

— Я хочу сказать, — нерешительно продолжает Брюс, — что если он действовал не один, мы можем только предполагать, с кем или для кого он работал. Так что, наверное, лучше всего попытаться добыть всю имеющуюся у Локи информацию и держать его поблизости на случай, если его будут искать.

— Точно, — с одобрительной улыбкой говорит Стив.

Фьюри смотрит прямо на Тони.

— Что важнее, нам нужно знать, с чем мы имеем дело. И хотя Тор остаётся ценным приобретением, Локи много куда успел влезть, пока не вмешался Один. Мы должны быть способны защититься.

— А не поэтому ли создана «Инициатива: Мстители»? — спрашивает Тони. — Не за этим ли мы нужны? Чтобы защищать.

Фьюри не отвечает. Отвечает Стив, и на этот раз он смотрит на Тони большими голубыми глазами, как чёртов щенок.

— Ты едва не умер, Тони, — говорит он. — Нам пришлось положиться на тебя, а ты чуть не убился, когда потащил ту ракету через портал. Если мы получим информацию, которая до минимума снизит необходимость для тебя или любого другого из нас принести себя в жертву, спасая планету, значит мы должны ею воспользоваться. Мы нужны здесь, но ты никак не сможешь помочь, если умрёшь.  
Тони кажется, будто ему врезали под дых. Он не находит слов для ответа, но его спасает Клинт, который откидывается на спинку стула.

— Если он что-нибудь натворит, — говорит лучник, смотря Стиву в глаза. — Я его убью. Пущу стрелу ему между глаз.

Стив кивает и говорит, преисполненный серьёзностью:

— Ладно.

— Ну а теперь убирайтесь отсюда к чёрту, — добавляет Фьюри и выходит.

* * *

Добравшись до Башни, Тони опять пьёт, а потом работает над костюмами.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя Тони неожиданно для себя оказывается перед «Coftea Cafe». После собрания он спал урывками, несколько раз по полчаса, и теперь буквально вибрирует от нерастраченной энергии. Организм его переполнен испарениями от виски и содержимым, наверное, десяти чашек кофе. Он даже не запомнил, как добрался сюда — просто взял и приехал, машина припаркована в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Тревожный звоночек, но Тони отмахивается от этой мысли.

Он едва не заходит внутрь. Снаружи и правда довольно неплохо по сравнению с заморозками, морозившими Нью-Йорк последние несколько недель. Но он видит через окно Локи, который сидит на том же самом месте рядом с камином, склонившись над ноутбуком, как и студенты за другими столиками. Волосы его завязаны на затылке в пучок, и он тянется заправить за ухо выбившуюся прядку. Рядом с его правой рукой стоит кофе, изредка эта рука дёргается, словно вот-вот схватит ручку чашки, но затем он передумывает, склоняясь ближе к экрану.

Тони распрямляет плечи, запястья холодит прохладный металл браслетов спасательного костюма, и заходит в кафе.

На звон дверного колокольчика не оборачивается никто, кроме той женщины за прилавком. Сегодня её волосы убраны от лица и заколоты, а на ней самой одет другой фартук, который также испачкан в муке. Когда она узнаёт в вошедшем Тони, её улыбка немножко вянет.

— Вы вернулись, — говорит она. — Зачем?

Тони приподнимает бровь и приводит вариант:

— Мне действительно понравился ваш латте? — но его взгляд скользит к Локи, а когда вновь возвращается к ней, она хмурится.

Наклонившись вперёд, она заглядывает ему прямо в глаза — так, как обычно делает Стив.

— Мне не нужны неприятности, мистер Старк. Мне всё равно, кто вы, всё равно, что вы сделали или можете сделать.

Тони широко улыбается — его немного очаровывает, что она ни черта не напугана, даже зная, кто он.

— Никаких неприятностей, просто… — он умолкает, потому что не знает, что «просто». — Мне нужно закрыть один вопрос. Это все, что я могу сказать.

Энн — кажется, что её зовут Энн или Эми — приподнимает бровь. Несколько секунд она изучает Тони, а затем выбивает на кассовом аппарате несколько цифр.

— Ванильный латте, правильно? — задумавшись, она ненадолго замолкает, а затем произносит. — Он пьёт мокко с мятой. И сейчас ему, вероятно, понадобится новая чашка.

Тони едва не смеётся, потому что женщина беззастенчиво прямолинейна, и ему это нравится, но удерживается и говорит:

— Да, конечно, и мятный мокко, — и вручает ей кредитку.

С двумя исходящими паром кружками Тони направляется к столику Локи. Тот пока не заметил Тони, мир, окружающий его, тонет в звуках, ревущих в наушниках.

Интересно, какую музыку слушают норвежские боги, задумывается Тони и ставит зелёную кружку мятного мокко, который чудесно пахнет, рядом с ноутбуком Локи.  
Локи поднимает взгляд; на его лице сияет улыбка, которая тут же гаснет, когда он осознаёт, что напиток принесла не Энн. Он тут же выдёргивает из ушей наушники — классическая музыка играет в них достаточно громко, чтобы Тони услышал — и отодвигает стул назад, готовясь встать. Но Тони действует быстрее; он выдвигает стул напротив Локи и садится, обхватывая ладонями свою чашку.

— Она делает неплохой латте, — говорит он непринуждённо. — Я пробовал много — очень много — кофе, и у меня на кухне даже есть френч-пресс за девятьсот долларов, но я предпочитаю этот. У него даже вкус, как у настоящей ванили. Она добавляет настоящую ваниль? Не знаю даже, почему я спрашиваю тебя об этом.

Локи просто смотрит на него неотрывно; глаза широко раскрыты, а зрачки расширены. Он боится, осознаёт Тони, и внутри всё сводит. Бог, который выбросил его из окна, бог, который привёл через портал в небе орду инопланетян, бог, который встретился лицом к лицу с Халком, боится его, а Тони даже свой чёртов костюм не надел. При мысли об этом ему становится не по себе.

— Мокко тоже здорово пахнет, — добавляет Тони и откидывается на спинку. — Мята, значит? Как по мне, так ты похож на любителя мяты. А мне вот мята не очень. У меня из-за неё нос горит.

Локи продолжает глазеть на него, а потом мягко спрашивает:

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Просто компанию, — Тони вспыхивает улыбкой.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты найдёшь в моём лице именно её, — грубо отвечает Локи. — Я не сделал ничего, что заслужило бы твоё внимание, Старк.

— Ничего, кроме того, что ты здесь, — Тони делает глоток латте. — Я не знал, что ты находишься на Земле и, тем более, в моём городе. В городе, который ты пытался уничтожить. Я был немножко удивлён. Я до сих пор удивлён.

— Это был не мой выбор, — шипит Локи, сверкая глазами.

Они зелёные, осознаёт Тони. Он помнит, что перед тем, как его выкинули из окна, он стоял перед богом нос к носу, и тогда его глаза были синими. Тони так мало знает, и это раздражает его до зубного скрежета.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

По лицу Локи мелькает тень, и он с усилием выдавливает из себя:

— Потому что Один не счёл меня достойным смерти.

Тони силится не вздрогнуть, но судя по раздувшимся ноздрям Локи, ему это не удаётся.

— Какой-то депрессивный подход, — говорит он так легкомысленно, как только может.

Локи отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Я всего лишь говорю правду.

— А разве ты не Бог Лжи?

— Я был Богом Лжи, — шепчет Локи и встречается взглядом с Тони. — Больше я не бог.

Несколько секунд они сверлят друг друга глазами, а затем Тони говорит:

— Кофе — не достаточно крепкий напиток для такого разговора.

Локи лишь ухмыляется.

— Я не спал, — признаётся Тони, — с тех пор, как выяснил, что ты здесь.

Локи смеётся, в самом деле смеётся, и заправляет прядь тёмных волос за ухо.

— Я не спал с тех самых пор, как меня отправили сюда.

Повисает тяжёлая, но уютная, к удивлению Тони, тишина.

* * *

— Ты снова ходил в то кафе, — с каменным выражением лица говорит Стив; он припирает Тони к стенке, едва тот заходит на кухню следующим утром.

Тони пошатывается, как и всегда, когда он спит четырнадцать часов после того, как не спал шесть раз по столько же. По правде говоря, такой хороший сон удивляет его, потому что обычно он или мечется или ворочается, или и то, и то другое, и потом ему снятся сны или кошмары. И во сне он такой же беспокойный, как и при бодрствовании. Хотя, он не собирается об этом задумываться, потому что не хочет потерять бурлящее в нём воодушевление. Он просто отталкивает Стива с дороги и торопливо направляется к кофе-машине. Кто-то недавно заварил целый кофейник. В шкафу Тони находит самую большую чашку, наполняет её, а после делает глоток.

— Тони, это важно, — продолжает Стив.

— Я ничего ему не сделал, — говорит Тони между глотками. Кофе хороший, но Тони всё равно раздумывает, сможет ли убедить женщину из кафе поведать ему свой секрет. — Я просто хотел с ним поговорить.

— Тони...

Наконец кофе добирается до мозга, и настороженность бьёт тревогу. Прищурившись, Тони поворачивается к Стиву. — Ты что, шёл за мной до самого кафе?

Стив делает шаг назад и вскидывает подбородок.

— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает он, а затем добавляет: — Это была Наташа.

Тони закатывает глаза и направляется к выходу.

— Значит, она сама видела, что мы только разговаривали. Мне надо закончить пару дел. А с этим позволь мне разобраться самому, мисс Америка.

— В это твоё «самому» обычно входит саморазрушительное поведение! — кричит ему вслед Стив.

— Вот именно, саморазрушительное, — радостно кричит в ответ Тони. — Так что Локи в безопасности! Соскребать с кафеля вам придется только меня!

* * *

Тони несколько раз возвращается в кафе. Несмотря на то, что Локи там нет, он всё равно сидит у камина и работает за планшетом. Энн всё ещё настороженно наблюдает за ним, но спустя какое-то время начинает готовить латте, как только он появляется в дверях. Это кафе какое-то умиротворяющее, и Тони никак не может понять, почему. Оно совсем не похоже на Тони, не похоже на его дом, на его мастерскую — здесь суматошно и старомодно; некоторые картины на стенах чуть кривоваты, ни один столик не подходит к стульям, придвинутым к нему, а ещё оно служит прибежищем тому, кто пытался его убить.

С этим местом многое не так, но Тони всё равно возвращается сюда.

Он приходит во вторник, в шесть часов утра. Он устал — работал всю ночь, но сейчас ему нельзя спать. В девять у него назначена встреча с Пеппер, и если он не появится, то она спустит с него шкуру. Снаружи всё ещё темно, и кафе практически пустое, поскольку большинство студентов, которые здесь обычно занимаются, ушли на весенние каникулы. Но Энн уже здесь, а рядом с ней стоит её миниатюрная молодая копия с тёмными волосами и в более обтягивающей одежде.

— Это Железный Человек, — девочка заикается, указывая на Тони, когда тот приближается к стойке. — Это Тони Старк. О боже, мам, ты мне не рассказывала, что он здесь бывает.

— Да, дорогая, это он, — вздыхает Энн. — Не будь грубой.

— Я сделаю с тобой селфи, — подмигивает ей Тони. Глаза девочки увеличиваются, и она исчезает в подсобке.

— О Господи, вы сделали только хуже, — говорит Энн, но улыбается, пробивая напиток Тони.

— Реклама с Тони Старком сослужит вашему маленькому бизнесу хорошую пользу, — Тони обводит рукой пустое кафе.

— Мы зарабатываем достаточно, чтобы оставаться на плаву. К тому же, мне так нравится. Я не затем открыла это место, чтобы превратить его в «Старбакс» и потом уйти на пенсию и отдыхать на пляже. Мне нравится эта работа.

— Если бы вы не были замужем, я бы на вас женился. Не желаете работать в «Старк Индастриз»? Мне нужны люди с такой преданностью к работе, — усмехаясь, говорит Тони; в этот же миг девочка возвращается, сжимая двумя руками телефон. Тони указывает ей встать рядом, и она торопливо оббегает прилавок и робко пристраивается к нему бочком.

— Итак, что бы ты хотела — губы уточкой или искреннюю улыбку? — спрашивает он серьёзно.

— Губы уточкой. Определённо, — отвечает девочка.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Маргарет.

— Хорошо, Маргарет, — говорит Тони и забрасывает руку ей на плечо. — Давай сделаем это.

Энн смеётся, когда они выпячивают губы, и Маргарет делает несколько фото на свой телефон. Тони никогда не сторонился таких вещей. Он сколько себя помнит, находится в центре внимания, и чаще всего ему это нравится. Обычно он использует это для своей выгоды, но его любимые мгновения — такие, как этот. Мгновения, как в том «Хаммере», которые он разделил с несколькими весёлыми солдатами, пока они все не умерли прямо перед ним.

Он перестаёт об этом думать — это просто, потому что Маргарет улыбается так ярко и широко.

— Спасибо. Я могу выложить их в интернет?

— О да, отрывайся по полной, — с усмешкой говорит Тони. — Всё самое худшее обо мне уже уплыло в интернет.

Распахивается дверь, и холодный воздух щекочет затылок Тони. Обернувшись, он видит Локи — спутанные волосы обрамляют лицо, а щёки порозовели. Завидев Тони, он щурится, но затем смотрит на Маргарет, и его взгляд теплеет.

Девочка бежит к нему за объятиями, и Локи раскидывает руки и обнимает её.  
При взгляде на них Тони чувствует что-то между удивлением и неловкостью. Отношения Локи с Энн его особо не удивляли — Локи завсегдатай кафе, так что очевидно, что они в какой-то мере ладят. Но видеть, как Локи улыбается кому-то другому — тонкой как прутик, застенчивой первокурснице, которая его вообще не знает… такого Тони не ожидал. Он не ожидал, что у Локи есть жизнь, и такая насыщенная, он не думал, что согласится с тирадой Тора о втором шансе. Тони невольно думает о Наташе, женщине, которой — почти всегда — доверяет свою жизнь, женщине, чья биография почти полностью изменена в угоду секретности, ведь она воевала против страны, которую сейчас пытается защитить.

Внезапно Тони чувствует себя третьим лишним, словно нарушает какой-то особый момент, поэтому он поворачивается к тепло улыбающейся Энн.

— Она его обожает, — тихо говорит та. — Он давал ей уроки, пока она училась в школе. Моя дочка — умная девочка, но я убеждена, что это Люк поспособствовал её поступлению в колледж. Он помогал ей с эссе. Ладно, давайте я закончу с вашим напитком, чтобы вы смогли присесть.

Тони ждёт у прилавка, пока Энн приготовит кофе, а Локи и Маргарет оживлённо переговариваются у него за спиной. Из услышанного он узнаёт, что Маргарет поступила в колледж на западном побережье, и что последние несколько дней Локи был в командировке. Затем Энн вручает ему кофе, и Тони уходит в другой конец кафе. Устроившись на одном из мягких стульев в углу, он достаёт свой планшет. Ему всё ещё надо убить несколько часов, и он не хочет, чтобы показалось, будто он просто сбежал.

И он понятия не имеет, от чего именно.

Спустя почти час Локи выдвигает стул и садится напротив него.

— Энн сказала, что ты продолжаешь сюда заходить, — говорит он.

— Проблемы?

Локи понижает голос:

— Я не люблю, когда со мной играют, Старк.

— Я с тобой не играю.

— Тогда что ты делаешь?

Тони кладёт планшет на колени.

— Мне здесь нравится. Приятное место, вкусный кофе.

— Удивительно, почему я тебе не верю, — резко отвечает Локи.

— Мне правда здесь нравится, но ты прав, это не единственная причина, — признаёт Тони.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Ответов, — Тони барабанит пальцами по крышке дугового реактора, не в силах удержаться. — Почему ты это сделал?

Локи вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Почему ты сделал всё то, что сделал? Мне сказали, что ты работал на кого-то другого. Это правда?

— Я не желаю об этом говорить, — начинает Локи, но Тони перебивает его.

— Очень жаль, — говорит он и наклоняется вперёд. — На кого ты работал? Почему? Для тебя всё явно плохо закончилось, хотя ты тут, похоже, весьма уютно устроился.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — рявкает Локи.

У Тони невольно учащается сердцебиение. Может, у Локи и не осталось магии, которой он мог бы его подпалить, однако, он всё равно по-своему ужасает.

— Я упал с Радужного моста в пустоту, — тихо продолжает он. В его глазах мерцает свет, который заставляет Тони задуматься, а действительно ли у него забрали всю магию. — Упал в пустоту после того, как узнал, что я — монстр, монстр, которым асы пугают своих детей. Затем меня нашёл другой монстр, ещё хуже, чем я сам. Ты знаешь, каково это, Тони Старк, когда кто-то заставляет тебя быть тем, кем ты быть не хочешь? Я родился монстром, но я не стремился им быть. Но у Судьбы для всех нас свои планы.

Локи подаётся вперёд, к Тони, так близко, что тот может почувствовать его горячее дыхание на своём лице.

— И знаешь ли ты, — шепчет бывший бог, — каково это, когда у тебя крадут всю твою жизнь? Знаешь ли ты каково это, побывать на краю смерти, чтобы потом из тебя вырвали сам источник твоей жизненной силы в качестве наказания за преступления, вина за которые не вполне тебе принадлежит и не тебе за них отвечать?   
  
Сначала Тони молчит, не доверяя себе. В горле застревает комок размером с бейсбольный мяч, и ему тяжело дышать. Ему кажется, что это паническая атака, он вспоминает то чувство, что сжало грудь и пищевод, когда его костюм отключился посреди тьмы космоса. Локи просто выжидающе уставился на него. Он не отпустит его так просто.

— Да, — удаётся ему наконец проговорить грубым голосом. — Да, я вроде как понимаю.

Локи медленно садится обратно на стул, сцепляя пальцы в замок на коленях.

— Бартон поведал мне твою историю, — говорит он, склоняя голову набок. — Он рассказывал, что там, в пещере, после того, как им пришлось вставить это хитрое изобретение в твою грудь, спасая тебя ради использования к своей выгоде, они пытали тебя.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, продолжай. Это ни капли не неловко, — говорит Тони с вернувшейся к нему язвительностью.

Локи ухмыляется, но за его ухмылкой нет ничего весёлого.

— Я не прошу прощения за содеянное. Я знаю, что я есть, Тони Старк. Горе разрывало меня на части, и я позволил Титану использовать меня как пешку. Я хотел навредить. Я хотел уничтожать. Я хотел, чтобы всё вокруг поглотило пламя. Гнев и предательство разжигают такую же тьму в сердцах богов, как и в сердцах людей.  
Тони думает об Оби, думает о том, что ничего не почувствовал, когда Пеппер нажала на кнопку, которая поджарила того до хруста. И он бы тоже это сделал, снова. Снова и снова.

— Так или иначе, им надо было меня убить. — заканчивает Локи со вздохом. Он откидывается на спинку стула. — Им надо было проявить хотя бы каплю жалости — тем, кто когда-то называл себя моей семьёй, — и убить меня. Но они этого не сделали, и вот я здесь, — недолгое молчание, а затем. — А почему ты здесь?

— Облегчение, — без колебаний отвечает Тони. — На короткий миг я видел эту твою пустоту. Она мне до сих пор в кошмарах снится. Я помню тьму, опустившуюся после того, как мой костюм отключился, а ещё я помню, как очнулся на Земле, чувствуя, словно уже ничего больше не будет так, как прежде.

Локи сочувственно улыбается:

— Ничего и не будет так, как прежде.

— Он всё ещё представляет угрозу? — спрашивает Тони. — Монстр, о котором ты упоминал.

— Да, но время ещё есть. Мой провал значительно отбросил его.  
  
Тони приподнимает бровь.

— Приятель, провал и поражение — это разные понятия. Признай это.

Теперь Локи широко улыбается, обнажая зубы, словно готовится подзакусить Тони.

— Под конец я сохранял некоторый контроль. Провал — правильное слово, потому что я хотел провалиться, — Тони не успевает возразить, потому что он продолжает. — Я предоставил твоему Щ.И.Т.у всю информацию. Мне больше нечего делать, кроме как ждать и надеяться, что он не найдёт меня до того, как я состарюсь и умру.

Тони решает позволить бывшему богу управлять течением разговора.

— Значит, ты теперь и правда смертный? То есть, тебя можно убить?

— Меня всегда было можно убить, — фыркнув, отвечает Локи. — Теперь убить меня просто намного проще.

— Приятная новость, — с усмешкой отвечает Тони. — Итак, чем легко убиваемый бывший бог зарабатывает себе на жизнь?

Локи растеряно моргает, а потом выражение его лица складывается в приятную маску.

— Я кто-то вроде преподавателя.

— Что это значит?

— Пишу и редактирую научные статьи, касающиеся норвежской истории и мифологии. Иногда консультирую музейные выставки, что я в общем-то и делал последние несколько дней, пока ты пытался меня выследить.

Тони смеётся.

— Выследить — это преувеличение. Щ.И.Т. помог тебе найти работу? Наверняка.

Локи улыбается, и впервые эту улыбку не разжигает ничего, кроме веселья.

— Да. У меня не было ни личности, ни прошлого. Я бы недолго протянул, если бы мне немного не помогли.

— Забавно, как всё вышло, — размышляет Тони. — Ты знал, что когда-то, ещё до того, как ты расколол небеса и напустил кучу странных инопланетных китов, меня не считали годным для «Инициатива: Мстители»? А теперь посмотри на нас, Локс.

— Да, у Судьбы особое чувство юмора.

Их прерывает голосящий из кармана Тони телефон. Он вытаскивает его и с удивлением понимает, что это установленное Джарвисом напоминание, которое велит ему тащить задницу на встречу с Пеппер. Тони и не заметил, что уже 8:30, не заметил, что они с Локи проговорили так долго.

— Пора работать, — говорит он и поднимается.

Локи наблюдает из-под ресниц, как Тони заворачивает вокруг шеи шарф и надевает пальто. Тони чувствует себя странно смущённо — кто, чёрт побери, знает, почему, — но изображает спокойствие и выжидающе смотрит на Локи, тепло укутавшись и готовясь уйти.

— Ну, неплохо поболтали, Люк, — говорит он, потому что за ними наблюдают Энн и Маргарет. — Увидимся.

— Жду с нетерпением, — сухо говорит Локи и машет рукой.

* * *

Тони приезжает на встречу на пять минут раньше. Пеппер так сильно удивляется, что роняет папку.

* * *

Тони в мастерской, возится с новым проектом рукавиц, когда двери со свистом разъезжаются, и заходит Тор, одетый в привычные доспехи и развевающийся красный плащ, и останавливается прямо перед столом Тони.

— Приятель, ты понимаешь, что такое количество ткани тут опасно? — говорит Тони, не поднимая глаз. — Если подпалишься, я не буду вызывать Дубину. Будешь сам виноват.

— Хеймдалль сказал мне, что ты вновь навещал моего брата.

Тони напрягается, а затем осторожно проводит влажной губкой по переносному паяльнику и возвращает его на подставку. Поднимает глаза на Тора, который уставился на него с высоты своего роста и со свойственной ему хмуростью на лице. Никогда Тони не встречал никого, кроме Пеппер, кто мог бы хмурится всем лицом.

— Тогда он, наверное, сказал тебе, что я не сделал ничего ужасного, — произносит Тони. — Мы поговорили. Хорошо поговорили. Тема закрыта.

— Энтони...

— Я знаю, Тор. Я понял. Я не жажду крови или ещё чего. Я получил то, что мне было нужно.

Тор хмурится ещё сильнее, складка между бровями и линии на лбу углубляются. Он делает шаг вперёд и, помедлив, наконец спрашивает:

— У него всё хорошо?

А Тони просто… пялится на него в ответ, чуть приоткрыв рот. Он осознаёт, что недовольство Тора направлено не на него, что в нём не читается «я в тебе разочарован», как в хмурых взглядах Стива или Пеппер или, чёрт побери, всех остальных.

— Подожди-ка, — говорит он, когда кусочки мозаики встают на место. — Ты с ним не виделся, да?

— Он винит меня, — тихо отвечает Тор. — Он до сих пор винит меня за свой приговор. Он желал смерти, Энтони. И Всеотец был согласен, но я не мог этого допустить.

Тони не знает, что и сказать. Он не из тех людей, к кому приходят за семейным советом. В лучшие времена его отношения с отцом были прохладными, в худшие включали в себя бурные ссоры. Он любил свою мать, но между ними не было сумасшедших крепких уз.

Ещё был Оби. Оби. Чёрт, нельзя никому приходить к Тони Старку за семейным советом.

— Я не хотел тебя обременять, — неловко говорит Тор, вырывая Тони из его мыслей.

— Вовсе нет. Просто я… я не знаю, как тебе помочь. Ближайший член моей семьи не был мне родным и даже пытался убить меня, так что...

На последних словах до него доходит, что у них с Тором, наверное, больше общего, чем он думал, но сказанного уже не вернуть. Он видит, как Тор тоже это понимает и криво ухмыляется.

— Передай ему мои наилучшие пожелания, когда снова увидишь, — говорит Тор, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Снова увижу? — фыркает Тони. — Я туда не вернусь. Тор, да это кафе полно хиппи! Они почти так же ужасны, как и люди, которые пытались меня убить! Зачем мне туда возвращаться?

* * *

 

 

Он возвращается спустя несколько дней. Интересно, думает Тони, если он покажет небу средний палец, Хеймдалль увидит? Тони так иногда делает, когда Джарвис слишком умничает, демонстрирует палец потолку. В последний миг Тони решает попробовать. Но поскольку сейчас четыре часа дня, и на улице приличное количество народу, в ответ его награждают ворохом самых разных взглядов — от испуганных до раздражённых, но Тони просто лучезарно улыбается тем, кто вытащили свои телефоны.

— Весёленький у Пеппер будет денёк от таких заголовков, — бормочет он, заходя в кафе.

Сейчас здесь намного больше народу, чем в то утро. Энн стоит за прилавком — Тони мимолётно удивляется, берёт ли она когда-нибудь выходной, — а Маргарет за её спиной делает напитки. С ними ещё одна девушка, Тони её раньше не видел и ему нет до неё никакого дела.

И, конечно же, у камина над компьютером сутулится Локи.

Тони ничего не заказывает; ему лучше не пить кофе так поздно, если он хочет заснуть. Тони не спал уже два дня, но сегодня он, наверное, сможет поспать, если обойдётся без кофе и просто выпьет после семи виски. Он садится напротив Локи. Бывший бог вздрагивает, а затем суживает глаза, кривя губы.

— Ты как дитя, — заявляет он, снимая наушники. — Я здесь работаю, Старк, и ты меня отвлекаешь.

— А ты вообще, ну, ходишь куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Тони.

Брови Локи почти сливаются в одну линию.

— Прошу прощения?

— У тебя есть общественная жизнь?

Локи делает глубокий вздох и закрывает крышку компьютера.

—Я… нет, не особо.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не желаю ни с кем общаться.

— Почему?

— Надо бы выставлять тебе счёт за каждый вопрос, — шипит Локи.

— Может, ты не слышал, но у меня куча денег, — радостно говорит Тони.

Локи выгибает бровь.

— Я заметил, что ты бросаешь в коробку для чаевых крупные купюры.

Тони смеётся.

— Я щедрый малый.

— Значит, твоё внимание ко мне тоже щедрость? — холодно интересуется Локи.

— О, нет-нет. Это просто любопытство.

Локи вздыхает, совсем как и Тор — за вздохом стоит большое недовольство.

— У меня нет на это времени, Старк.

— А я уверен, что есть, — отвечает Тони.

Локи стискивает зубы.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Тони откидывается на спинку и складывает руки на груди. На языке вертятся несколько колких замечаний, но он решает, что лучше будет сказать правду.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю. Иногда мне скучно. Тебе, наверное, знакомо это чувство — когда ты самый умный в комнате и тебе просто необходимо то, что заставит твои шестерёнки вращаться.

Локи ставит локти на стол и наклоняется вперёд. Его веки чуть опущены, а рот приоткрыт. Сегодня его волосы распущены и спадают на плечи, вьются вдоль подбородка, чуть касаются ключицы, выглядывающей из воротка рубашки.

— И я заставляю вращаться твои шестерёнки, Старк? — медленно спрашивает Локи, и голос его обволакивает и кружит голову.

И да, чёрт побери, так оно и есть. Тони рад, что на нём пальто, потому что у него не часто встаёт на мужчин, но как раз сейчас он слегка возбудился, и ему не очень хочется, чтобы Хеймдалль это заметил и доложил Лучшему Брату Года и Милейшему Папочке.

Заговорив, он гордится собой, потому что его голос звучит на удивление естественно.

— Вот видишь, будь у тебя общественная жизнь, ты мог бы воспользоваться этим на практике, общаясь с хорошенькими мужчинами и женщинами, и отлично провёл бы время на этой богом забытой планете.

— Ты сойдешь, — бросает Локи, его губы складываются в коварную улыбку.

— Сойду? — вопрошает Тони. — Да что б ты знал, меня выбирают в числе ста самых красивых людей с 2006 года. И влиятельных тоже. Я — лакомая добыча.

Теперь Локи улыбается во весь рот.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о себе побольше.

— Нет, Рапунцель, тебе лучше меня не поощрять. Я могу говорить о себе весь день.

— Как ни удивительно, но я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сухо говорит Локи.

— Пойдём, — говорит Тони, стояк спал, и он спокойно поднимается на ноги. — Я расскажу о себе за обедом. Я угощаю.

Локи, который большую часть их спора держался c ним наравне, внезапно отступает.

— Обед? Зачем?

— Потому что смертные — такие, как ты — нуждаются в еде.

Локи суживает глаза.

— Питание требовалось мне и тогда, когда я был бессмертным. Ничего не изменилось.

— Не будь таким занудой. Давай, я даже и тебе дам слово. Можешь рассказать мне какие-нибудь занятные истории о детстве Тора. Могу поспорить, у тебя такие есть. Вот он всегда рассказывает об устроенных тобою проделках. Мы начали свою войну шалостей в Башне. Клинт пока лидирует. Эта зараза может карабкаться по долбанной вентиляции. И как мне его теперь обставить? — он приподнимает бровь и многозначительно поглядывает на Локи. — Я мог бы воспользоваться подсказками профессионала.

Локи закатывает глаза, но всё же убирает ноутбук в сумку и надевает пальто.

* * *

Они едят бургеры в старомодной закусочной, Локи заказывает шоколадный молочный коктейль. Тони удивляется, обнаружив, что бывший бог любит сладкое. Они разговаривают о фильмах, о музыке, о себе — ничего ужасно личного, и Тони ненавидит то, как сильно он этим наслаждается.

Локи взмахивает на прощание рукой, когда они расходятся, и Тони быстро возвращается к машине, гадая про себя, какого хрена происходит.

* * *

Тони больше недели не появляется в кафе. Он занят: тестирует прототип нового костюма, работает над новой моделью ИИ и сражается с ордой магических роботов, посланных Думом подпортить ему выходные. После короткого совещания он возвращается в свою комнату, не раздеваясь валится в кровать и спит семнадцать часов подряд.

Когда Тони, приняв душ и побрившись, доползает до общей гостиной, Клинт радостно вопит:

— Спящая Красавица проснулась!

— Кто бы мог подумать, что твоё подхалимство снимет злые чары, — с нежностью говорит Тони и устремляется к коробкам с пиццей, сваленным на журнальном столике. — Давно тут пицца лежит?

— Всего несколько часов, — отвечает Наташа. Она сидит на диване рядом с Клинтом, потонув в подушках и закинув ноги ему на колени.

Тони открывает коробку с пиццей и утыкается лицом в один из кусков.

— О боже, как же хорошо.

Наташа насмешливо выгибает губы.

— Кажется, с тобой всё в порядке. Ты получил приличный удар в шлем.

— Ага, если бы Брюс не убедил нас, что у тебя нет сотрясения, мы бы расталкивали бы тебя по очереди, — добавляет Клинт. — Вечно Брюс портит нам веселье.

— Он чёртов святой, — Тони накладывает на тарелку несколько кусков пиццы и усаживается в кресло. — А где он?

— Ещё отсыпается после халкопохмелья.

Жадно съев всю пиццу на тарелке, а после и ещё несколько кусочков из коробок, Тони некоторое время пялится в телевизор, а потом спускается в мастерскую. Ему никогда не удавалось сидеть спокойно, и как бы ему ни нравилось хорошее динамичное кино, марафон на «Нэтфликс» не может в должной мере занять его мозг, а Тони большую часть времени нуждается именно в том, чтобы его мозг был занят и его никуда не занесло.

Костюм, который он носил, выплясывая с Думом, видал и лучшие времена. Но Тони не переживает на этот счёт: на случай, когда объявится очередной идиот, у Тони есть более чем достаточно времени, чтобы собрать около… ох, двух дюжин костюмов. Однако, Тони всё равно беспокоится. После Локи им ещё не приходится иметь дело с другими врагами, обладающими магией, и, глядя на повреждения, Тони раздумывает, а не пора ли приступить к тщательному исследованию отражающих магию средств, особенно если где-то там живёт здоровый и злобный инопланетянин. Осознав, что мало чего знает о подкроватном монстре Локи, Тони делает зарубку на память спросить бывшего бога о возможностях этого Плохиша, когда увидит его в следующий раз.

— Хах, — усмехается он. — В следующий раз.

— В следующий раз, сэр? — уточняет Джарвис.

— Ничего, Джарв. Запустишь ботов? Мы можем начать ремонт костюма, а потом я буду возиться с проводами вручную.

— Конечно, сэр.

Пока идёт ремонт, Тони устраивается за одну из рабочих станций. У него есть список проектов, над которыми он мог бы поработать, включающий окончательную доработку чертежей для автоматического, работающего на основе реактора дрона, предназначенного летать над поверхностью океана в поисках обломков.

— Джарв, включишь музыку для настроения, а?

Джарвис ставит Боба Сигера, и Тони теряется в работе.

* * *

Тони работает, пока не встаёт солнце, а вместе с ним не появляется и Пеппер с коробкой пончиков и ванильным латте из пекарни, расположенной недалеко от её квартиры. Она так делает после того, как Тони чуть не убили, потому что любит его, независимо от того, состоят они в романтических отношениях или нет. Пеппер переживает, даже если больше не говорит — от этого всё равно нет толку — и поэтому она делает то, что может. И Тони съедает это подношение, потому что, пусть он не может дать Пеппер великой любви, которую та заслуживает, он, чёрт побери, готов сожрать этот приторно-сладкий завтрак, если это остудит пыл в её взгляде, с которым она изучает его синяки.

Тони откусывает половину шоколадного эклера, когда Пеппер спрашивает:

— Ты расскажешь мне о том, что тебя тревожит?

Тони закашливается пудрой.

— Что? — умудряется выдавить он сквозь полный рот теста.

— Что-то не так, — говорит она, хмурясь. — Сначала я думала, ты просто опять не спишь, но Стив сказал, что ты спишь более или менее регулярно...

— Что, серьёзно? Вы со Стивом и правда обсуждаете мой сон? Да ладно тебе, Пеппер.

— Мне бы не пришлось работать наседкой, если бы ты мог сам позаботиться о себе, — резко возражает она. — К тому же, количество кофе, которое ты выпиваешь после недели без сна, плохо влияет на твоё сердце.

— И это говорит женщина, которая принесла мне грёбанный латте, — он качает почти пустым стаканчиком перед её лицом. — Мисс Поттс, да вы манипулятор.

— Не пытайся сменить тему.

— Нет никакой темы, — с улыбкой говорит Тони.

Пеппер вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Мне плевать, пока что ты вовремя приходишь на встречи. Если только ты не принимаешь наркотики. Такой пиар-катастрофы я не выдержу, Тони, не после твоего пьяного стриптиза на вечеринке в прошлом году.

Тони ухмыляется, пихая её коленку своей, и хватает ещё один пончик. Он хочет ей всё рассказать, да только сам точно не знает, что именно идёт не так. А Тони отказывается признавать, что чего-то не знает. На самом деле, с уверенностью он может сказать только одно: принесённый Пеппер латте, тот самый, который она уже много лет покупает ему, не особо вкусный.

* * *

— А я думал, ты умер, — небрежно произносит Локи, когда спустя несколько дней Тони садится напротив него.

— О да, и я тоже рад тебя видеть, — невозмутимо парирует Тони, снимая куртку.

— При таком нелепом имени мне и в голову не могло прийти, что этот доктор Дум доставит тебе особые неприятности, однако репортаж в новостях был весьма захватывающим. Великий и могущественный Железный Человек отброшен, как тряпичная кукла.

— Знаешь, если ты передумаешь заниматься наукой, то сможешь толкать отличные вдохновляющие речи. Это я к тому, что вот прямо сейчас я чувствую себя просто отлично.

Локи не поднимает взгляда от монитора. Самодовольный и развесёлый, просто слабо улыбается этой своей пакостной улыбкой.

— Но ты рад, — добавляет Тони. Он тоже умеет играть в эту игру.

— Чему рад?

Тони усмехается, притворяясь оскорблённым:

— Тому, что я жив, несомненно.

Локи смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

— С чего бы мне радоваться?

— Все любят мою обворожительную личность.

— Если я правильно помню, твою обворожительную личность выкинули из твоего же собственного здания в последний раз, когда туда ступала моя нога, — сухо отвечает Локи. — Ты очень самонадеян.

— Я думал, мы сдвинулись с места, — говорит Тони, театрально вздыхая.

Локи не отвечает; переведя взгляд обратно на экран, он довольно долго не произносит ни слова, и Тони кажется, что бывший бог решил не обращать на него внимания. Такое случается уже не в первый раз. Пеппер не слишком вежливо сказала ему, что большинство людей слушают лишь около двадцати процентов из того, что Тони говорит… и то, в лучшем случае. А так, или же если он разговаривает с Клинтом, то в пределах где-то двух процентов. Бывает, что этот ублюдок прямо в середине разговора снимает свой слуховой аппарат.

А потом Локи говорит:

— И куда ты хочешь сходить со мной, Тони Старк?

Тони даже не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос, потому что и сам не уверен. Он находит Локи интересным, а у Тони есть привычка зацикливаться, когда он считает что-то интересным, но даже так в этом всё равно нет никакого смысла. Он делает много чего, чего делать не стоит. Это свойственные ему поступки, те, за которые Стив постоянно орёт на него через рацию, и о которых предостерегает его Пеппер. Брюс — маленький ангел на его плече, но он обращается в зелёного монстра, поэтому к нему особо не прислушаться. Вот почему Тони оказался в Мстителях, и вот почему он пролетел в космос сквозь портал. Он любит делать то, что делать не следует.

И потом, это же Локи, и раз Тони делает много всего, что лучше не делать, ему в самом-самом деле лучше не стоит дружески относится к инопланетному (бывшему) богу, который чуть было не убил его и тех людей, которых он называет своей семьёй.

Но он молчит про это. Взамен, он говорит:

— За пиццей. Умираю от голода.

Локи издаёт смешок и аккуратно закрывает ноутбук.

— Мне нравится пицца.

Они съедают по большому куску жирной пиццы в небольшой пиццерии. Может, Локи больше и не бог, но ест он никак не меньше. Покончив со вторым куском, Тони откидывается на спинку и созерцает Локи, который съедает третий и принимается за четвёртый.

— Может они и забрали у тебя магию, но не метаболизм. О Господи. А у бывших богов бывают сердечные приступы?

Локи ухмыляется и вытирает рот салфеткой.

Тони выжидает, пока он опять начнёт жевать, чтобы спросить:

— Можно задать тебе личный вопрос?

Локи машет рукой, и Тони принимает это за «да».

— Значит, твою магию отобрали. Но как это вообще возможно? Разве она… э-э-э... не часть тебя?

Проглатывая, Локи никак не выдаёт своих чувств, но его руки сжимают салфетку сильнее.

— Твои почки тоже часть тебя, но удалить их можно, разве нет?

— Слишком просто, не может быть.

Локи тихо вздыхает.

— Так и есть. Я… не ас, не по крови, поэтому это не так легко, как с наказанием Тора. Он не обладает магией, как я, у него можно отобрать Мьёльнир, поскольку эта сила ему дарована.

— Ладно, значит, твоя магия всё ещё при тебе или нет?

— И да, и нет. Считай, что это жгут, — Локи одаряет Тони самоуничижительной — иного слова и не подобрать — улыбкой. — Конечность, лишённая крови, ослабеет и умрёт.

— Мне просто было любопытно, как работает вся эта магическая хрень, но теперь я просто чувствую себя подавленным, — Тони вызывающе громко отхлёбывает колы.  
Локи ухмыляется.

— Значит ли это, что и мне тоже можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Конечно, я — открытая книга.

— Это устройство в твоей груди. Расскажи мне о нём.

Тони колеблется. Не может не колебаться. Открытая книга или нет, но с тех пор, как его грудь приютила реактор, он скупо делится информацией о нём. Нет, с тех пор, как Обадая вырвал реактор из его груди и оставил Тони умирать. Локи мог бы сделать то же самое, если бы знал о нём. Тони изучает бывшего бога, наблюдающего за ним с безмолвным любопытством, и ему интересно, сделал ли бы он это сейчас, если бы мог.

— Это магнит, — наконец говорит Тони. — Дуговой реактор — вот эта светящаяся штуковина — вырабатывает чистую энергию, питающую электромагнит, который не даёт осколкам металла в моей груди проколоть что-нибудь внутри. Хотя это ты и так знал. Клинт тебе рассказывал, если я правильно помню.

Локи кивает.

— Однако, он не знал деталей. Лишь необходимые факты.

— Это длинная история.

Локи приподнимает бровь.

— У меня не назначено никаких важных встреч, но я пойму, если тебе надо уходить.

Одно мгновение Тони размышляет, а не ловушка ли это, не пытается ли Локи заставить его рассказать эту историю, рассказать про свою слабость. Тони не знает, зачем Локи информация, какая ему с неё польза сейчас, пока он смертный и лишён магии, но от бывшего бога можно всякого ожидать. Только не этой странной мягкости, с которой Локи смотрит на него сейчас.

— У меня нет планов, — говорит наконец Тони. Внутри всё сжимается, и он не знает, от сожаления ли или нет.

* * *

Так они оказываются в квартире Локи.

Тони стоит в коридоре у двери, наблюдая, как Локи выскальзывает из обуви и пальто. Он выжидающе смотрит через плечо, потому что Тони не двигается с места, просто пялится, и Тони решает последовать его примеру и вешает своё пальто рядом с пальто Локи.

Он следует за бывшим богом по коридору. По пути Тони успевает углядеть кабинет (заполненный книгами), кухню (старомодный чайник, бутылка вина на столешнице) и спальню (занавески вместо жалюзи, светлые стены, серое одеяло, абстрактная живопись на стенах), а потом попадает в гостиную, где Локи указывает ему на диван.

Тони садится, но Локи остаётся на ногах.

— Вина? — спрашивает он.

— Да, обязательно, — отвечает Тони, и бог исчезает в коридоре.

Тони осматривает комнату и осознаёт, что вообще ничего не знает о Локи. Он ожидал увидеть много зелёного и золотого или других ярких, вызывающих цветов, ожидал старинной, даже богато украшенной мебели и убранства. На деле же квартира у Локи неброская. Белые стены, абстрактные, но не чересчур, картины, телевизор с плоским экраном. Почти вся деревянная мебель — журнальный столик, тумбочки, несколько стеллажей — хорошо отшлифованы и покрыты тёмной краской. Нигде нет ни намёка на золота. И зелёного тоже; серый диван с такими же серыми и белыми подушками.

Локи возвращается, держа в руках два бокала с вином. Один бокал он вручает Тони, а потом присаживается на диван так далеко от него, насколько возможно.

— Время истории, — говорит он с дерзкой улыбкой.

Для такого разговора Тони предпочёл бы виски, но всё-таки делает глоток вина и начинает рассказ:

— Мой лучший друг, который был мне как отец, отправил меня на Средний Восток продавать оружие, — Тони уставился на бокал, покачивая вино. — Он заплатил не очень приятным людям, чтобы те подорвали мою машину. Несколько человек умерло, пытаясь меня защитить, а в моей груди застряла пригоршня металла. Я почти истёк кровью. Жаль, что этого не случилось: от живого меня им было больше пользы, чем от мёртвого.

Локи смотрел на него неотрывно, почти не моргая. Тони же не мог поднять на него взгляд.

— Меня пытали, а потом бросили в камеру к одному хорошему человеку. Тот присоединил ко мне аккумулятор от машины, разрезал грудь и засунул внутрь магнит, чтобы не дать металлу прорезать сердце. Когда я очнулся, меня угрожали убить, если я не создам оружие. Они уже использовали моё оружие, заметь: мой добрый друг незаконно продавал оружие тем, кто готов был заплатить втридорога. Но это же террористы, они хотели новое оружие. Оружие сильнее, чем у них было.

— Но ты не стал его делать, — тихо говорит Локи.

— Конечно нет, — усмехается Тони и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Я сказал, что сделаю — я прекрасно умею лгать, — а потом собрал здоровенный костюм из металла, а спасший меня человек пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы помочь мне освободиться.

Локи ничего не сказал, просто сделал глоток вина.   
  
— Обадая, мой друг, отец, наставник, — шепчет Тони, — попытался убить меня сам, но был трусом. Вместо того, чтобы выстрелить или перерезать мне горло, он парализовал меня, а когда я был беспомощным, забрал новый созданный мной реактор, надеясь, что волна адреналина толкнёт шрапнели прямиком мне в сердце.

— И ты убил его.

— Да. Ну, кнопку нажала Пеппер, — Тони смотрит на Локи. — Можешь себе представить, как я заволновался, когда твой скипетр контроля разума не сработал. Мне не нравится, когда у меня забирают независимость.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Локи.

— Ты сделал свой выбор, — начинает Тони, но Локи перебивает его.

— Тебе не понять.

— Но я хочу, — на этих словах Тони делает ударение, потому что именно это он и имеет в виду. Локи оказался совсем не таким, каким он ожидал, и теперь Тони съедает любопытство.

Локи ставит бокал с вином на кофейный столик.

— Что?

— Я хочу тебя понять, — повторяет Тони.

А дальше всё происходит в мгновение ока. Пойманный врасплох, Тони роняет бокал. Тот разбивается об пол, и пока вино растекается по дереву и осколкам стекла, брызнувшим во все стороны, Локи седлает Тони, обхватывает руками его лицо и целует так, как не целовал никто прежде. Таящийся за поцелуем голод почти подавляет, и Тони задыхается. Локи глотает эти звуки, пробегает языком по губам Тони и кусает нижнюю.   
  
Может, Тони и супергерой, но под костюмом он всего лишь мужчина, а у каждого мужчины есть свой предел. Он обхватывает руками худое тело Локи и притягивает к себе, выгибаясь под его весом, потому что, чёрт побери, он твёрдый, как камень. Локи стонет, хватает Тони за волосы и дёргает назад, получая доступ к горлу. Он прокладывает поцелуи от уха Тони к кадыку, сильно прикусывает, оставляя синяк, кусает мочку уха и шепчет:

— Если ты об этом пожалеешь, скажи сейчас, и я остановлюсь. С меня хватит сожалений.

Тони хватает его за подбородок и целует с такой силой, что в губах пульсирует.

— Спальня, — выдыхает он. — Сейчас же.

Спотыкаясь, они направляются к спальне. Тони наступает на острые осколки стекла, вино впитывается в носки, но ему всё равно, он расстёгивает рубашку Локи и прижимает ладони к твёрдой груди и животу. Они останавливаются в шаге от постели. Мышцы Локи напрягаются, он рвано дышит, стягивает с Тони рубашку через голову, целует, прокладывает языком тропинки вокруг реактора, расстёгивая штаны Тони, стягивает их вниз по бёдрам и кладёт ладонь на член сквозь трусы.

Тони закрывает глаза, выгибаясь, но давление исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. Он распахивает глаза и открывает рот, чтобы пожаловаться, и видит, как Локи опускается на колени и стягивает с него трусы, выпуская на свободу член.

Локи широко улыбается, а потом его губы оказываются у самой головки. Он медленно скользит вперёд, уставившись на Тони. Его зрачок такой широкий, что не видно радужки, и Тони дрожит. Локи пускает в ход зубы, совсем чуть-чуть, и Тони хватает его за волосы, сжимая в кулаке. Локи сосёт, подаваясь назад, и Тони стискивает зубы так сильно, что ему кажется, они вот-вот треснут.

— А может, ты всё-таки бог? — спрашивает он хрипло и чуть не кончает, когда Локи смеётся, так и не выпустив член изо рта, а потом с непотребным звуком отстраняется.

Тони не успевает ничего ни сказать, ни сделать, как Локи толкает его спиной на кровать, а сам снимает с себя штаны и боксёры. Тони едва успевает оценить, как тот чертовски сексуален, прежде чем Локи забирается на него. Тони приподнимается на локтях, а Локи тянется к тумбочке у кровати, выдвигает ящик и достаёт тюбик смазки.

Тони следит за лицом Локи, пока тот смазывает пальцы. Он ещё не знает, чего ожидать, но даже несмотря на то, что он не был снизу со времён колледжа, сейчас Тони совсем не против. Локи с раскрасневшимся лицом смотрит на него в ответ, а потом начинает готовить себя.

Что же, Тони нравится и так.

Локи растягивает себя, трахает пальцами, ёрзая и постанывая над Тони, пока тот не выдерживает. Он приподнимает бёдра и трётся членом о руку Локи, а Локи лишь скалится в улыбке, словно ожидал, что Тони сдастся первым. Схватив его член, он опускается на него, пока не садится Тони на бедра. Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга; Локи выгибается, поглаживая скользкими руками живот Тони, и начинает двигаться.

Тони стонет, откидывая голову, но Локи хватает его за подбородок и заставляет смотреть на себя. Волосы, тёмные, взлохмаченные и запутанные, свисают с лица и падают на губы — боже, эти губы! Тони подаётся вперёд, притягивает Локи и проводит языком по его губам. Вздрогнув, Локи стонет, и Тони пользуется замешкой, чтобы изменить ритм, впивается пальцами в его бёдра и толкается вверх.

Локи не отводит взгляда, молчит, и Тони обхватывает его член, когда чувствует, как в основании спины собирается жар. Локи стонет сквозь зубы и толкается ему навстречу, вдавливая в матрас.

Он кончает, сжимаясь вокруг члена Тони, его тело дрожит, мышцы сокращаются, но он не стонет. И не кричит. Он вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и бессильно откидывает голову назад.

— О боже, — стонет Тони, толкаясь, и кончает внутри.

Несколько секунд они не двигаются. Тони боится нарушить тишину, боится того, что это значит. Когда их дыхание выравнивается, Локи наклоняется вперёд, касаясь его груди своей и не обращая внимания на липкую сперму и пот, и, ещё раз вздохнув, утыкается ему в шею. Тони водит пальцами по спине Локи и пялится в потолок.

Он только что занимался сексом — великолепным сексом — с пришельцем.

С пришельцем, который пытался его убить.

С пришельцем, который разнёс его город.

С пришельцем, с братом которого он работает.

Наверное, он принимал решения и похуже.

* * *

Когда Тони открывает глаза, в комнате темно. Сперва он удивляется, потому что не помнит, когда в последний раз спал так крепко и без кошмаров, не считая тех случаев, когда напивался до беспамятства. Но сейчас он не пьян, да и похмелья у него нет. А потом Тони думает: где он, чёрт побери? Не в Башне — не похоже, чтобы он был в своей кровати (его простыни из египетского шёлка, а эти стоят не дороже трёхсот баксов), и к его кровати обычно не прилагается тёплое тело. Домой он никого не приводит, только не после Пеппер, а к его боку сейчас точно кто-то прижимается, пристроив руку на его груди и закрывая излучаемый реактором свет.

Значит, он не в Башне.

Наконец включаются мозги, и Тони вспоминает. Локи. Удивительно тёплое, приникшее к нему тело, это Локи. Тони вглядывается в темноту и потолок над ней, гадая, что, чёрт побери, ему делать, что сказать. Он толком не понимает, какую черту пересёк, и была ли она вообще, не понимает, что ждёт от него Локи. Тони не хочет, чтобы тот что-то от него ждал.

Тони думает о том, чтобы сбежать, пока Локи спит, когда тот зевает и потягивается. Комнату наполняет холодный синий свет.

— Ты проснулся, — бормочет Локи, и в его голосе сквозит сомнение.

Тони не знает, что сказать, и просто говорит:

— Ага.

Локи, так и не отодвинувшись, кивает.

— Твои Мстители не заинтересуются, где ты?

— Они привыкли к тому, что временами я прихожу домой поздно или вообще не прихожу. Так что, вероятно, нет.

— А. Это хорошо.

— Хотя, есть этот Хеймдалль. Он, наверное, знает. Больной ублюдок.

Локи приподнимается на локте и пристально смотрит на Тони. Его тёмные волосы взъерошены и закрывают пол лица. Чёрт, он прекрасен, думает Тони, его сердцебиение ускоряется. Приходится отвести взгляд, и он смотрит на лампу за спиной Локи.

— Хеймдалль? — резко говорит Локи. — Почему ты вспомнил про него?

— Хеймдалль сказал Тору, что я заходил к тебе, и Тор подкараулил меня, чтобы узнать, почему, — вздыхает Тони. — Было неловко. А теперь будет ещё более неловко. Похоже, он чересчур заботливый.

— И почему?

— Почему? — смеётся Тони. — Потому что Тор узнает, что я переспал с его братом.

— Я не про это, — шепчет Локи. — Почему ты продолжал приходить ко мне?

Сердце Тони рвётся из груди. Он сглатывает, но на Локи не смотрит, не смотрит, потому что знает, о чём тот спрашивает. Не смотрит, потому что не может сказать: «ты мне вроде как нравишься».

— Я уже говорил, — вместо этого говорит он. — Мне надоело быть единственным умным парнем в компании. А ты — умный. О, а ещё я хотел поболтать о магии.

— О магии, — ровно повторяет Локи.

— Ага. Чтобы сделать свой костюм устойчивым к магии. Только мы отвлеклись — не то чтобы я жаловался...

Несколько секунд Локи молчит. Тони старается не ёрзать.

— У тебя остался тот пропитанный магией робот?

Тони всё же переводит взгляд на Локи. Тот наклоняет голову, и волосы падают ему на лицо, но его тело как будто закаменело, а голос звучит отстранённо. Он попал в яблочко и нафиг раздавил его.

— Ну да, есть, — бормочет Тони.

— Думаю, тебе нужно просто настроить свои сканеры… У тебя наверняка есть какое-нибудь устройство, сравнивающее энергию. Магия — это и есть энергия, сконцентрированная и направленная, совсем как твои репульсоры.

— Не может быть, чтобы всё было так просто, — моргает Тони.

Локи пожимает плечами:

— Тебе всего лишь нужно найти правильную частоту и соотнести сигнатуры. И как только выделишь нужную, сможешь создать что-то похожее на устройство для обнаружения электромагнитных импульсов.

Тони садится. Кажется, будто в животе порхают бабочки, но не успевает он успевает дотянуться до Локи, как тот соскальзывает с кровати и натягивает штаны. Бабочки падают замертво.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Тони.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — говорит Локи, невозмутимо оглядываясь через плечо. — Уже поздно, а мне утром на работу.

— Локи…

— Ты получил то, зачем пришёл, разве нет? — ровно спрашивает Локи, но его слова таят бремя, которое ложится на грудь Тони тяжким грузом. — Думаю, ты и сам найдешь выход.

Локи исчезает в ванной, и тишину нарушает звук льющейся воды.

Ожидать что-то — сволочное занятие, думает Тони, а он — идиот.

— Ты где пропадал? — спрашивает утром Клинт. — У нас была ночь игр, забыл что ли?

Команда смотрит на него в ожидании ответа, и Тони хочется подняться к себе и выброситься с балкона. Ну конечно, его ждали именно в ту ночь, которую он выбрал для рандеву с их вторым по списку любимым асгардцем. Спасибо, что хоть Тора здесь нет, вот только это значит, что он скорее всего в Асгарде. От этой мысли Тони становится тошно.

— Я пошёл выпить и увлёкся, — выдаёт он.

Клинт пожимает плечами, а Стив хмурится и говорит:

— Но это же была игровая ночь. — Ему очень нравятся их занятия по укреплению командного духа, но Наташа и Брюс взглядом заставляют его замолчать.

Тони никак не реагирует на его слова и возвращается к оладьям.

— А Стив, кстати, выиграл в «Карты Против Человечества», — добавляет Наташа, когда тишина затягивается.

Тони чуть не давится оладьем.

* * *

Два дня Тони не появляется в «Coftea Cafe». Вместо этого он исследует дурацкого бота Дума всеми сканерами, которые у него только есть, а когда наконец ловит нужную частоту, то пускается по мастерской в пляс. На третий день Тони подумывает о том, чтобы пойти в кафе: он готов извиниться за то, что вёл себя, как козёл, но появляется Пеппер и тащит его на светский раут, о котором Джарвис ему напоминал, но Тони совершенно забыл.

На четвёртый день Гидра решает кое-что взорвать; Тони и остальных Мстителей — включая появившегося утром Тора — посылают расчистить район от взрывчатки и спасти нескольких горожан, попавших в ловушку под обломками.

Дело заканчивается появлением агентов Гидры, вооружённых новым и необычным оружием явно неземного происхождения, так что на пятый день Тони лежит в больнице Щ.И.Т.а с довольно сильным ранением головы и треснувшими рёбрами. На шестой день наблюдение за его сотрясением заканчивается, и Тони отпускают домой, где то Брюс, то Пеппер, а то и оба сразу не выпускают его из постели ещё три дня, пока наконец не сдаются. Они туго перевязывают ему рёбра, запрещают пить и надевать костюм.

Тор кружит поблизости, и хотя он ничего не говорит, Тони уверен, что тот что-то знает, но раз не спрашивает, первым эту тему Тони затрагивать не станет.   
  
На двенадцатый день Тони наконец набирается мужества и идёт в кафе, но Локи там нет.

— Слава Богу, ты в порядке! — восклицает Энн при виде Тони. Если она и замечает, как его взгляд задерживается на пустом месте Локи, то ничего не говорит. — Я видела новости. Маргарет просила попрощаться с тобой за неё, кстати. Несколько дней назад она уехала в школу. Она думала попробовать зайти в больницу, показав им ваше совместное селфи.

— Жаль, что мы разминулись, — отвечает Тони. — Как дела?

— Просто прекрасно, — говорит Энн и принимается за его напиток. — Судя по твоему виду, сегодня тебе нужна большая порция.

— Это точно, — подтверждает Тони.

Вот только приготовив кофе, она не отдаёт его Тони. Энн кидает в другой стакан чайный пакетик и заливает водой.

— У него грипп, — говорит она невзначай, заметив, что Тони смотрит на неё, прищурившись.

Энн ставит оба напитка на стойку и отмахивается от кредитки.

— За счёт заведения, если доставишь ему чай.

Тони засовывает двадцать долларов в банку для чаевых и очаровательно улыбается ей:

— Я не посыльный. Я тот, кто нанимает для этого людей.

Энн лишь закатывает глаза.

— Отнеси ему чай.

И вот Тони с двумя горячими стаканчиками и пакетом с лепёшками стоит перед зданием, где живёт Локи.

Он так и мается там несколько минут (девятнадцать, если быть точным) пока наконец не решается позвонить в звонок. Спустя секунду жужжит дверь, и Тони поднимается до квартиры Локи.

У открывшего дверь Локи красный нос, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Завидев Тони, он шипит:

— Я думал, это курьер. — И собирается захлопнуть дверь, но Тони успевает просунуть ногу в дверной проём. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы не завопить от боли в ноге, но не отступает.

— Я принёс тебе чай, — говорит он.

Открыв рот для ответа, Локи чихает, и Тони пользуется возможностью пробраться в квартиру. Локи разражается потоком ругательств, кашля и чихов, а затем разворачивается и тащится в спальню.

Тони закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней.

— Это была ужасная идея, — бормочет он, а затем направляется за ним.

В спальне царит беспорядок. На кровати валяется одеяло и плед. Прикроватный столик и комод заставлены пустыми чашками и лекарствами от простуды и гриппа. Ведро рядом с кроватью наполняет горка использованных салфеток и блистеров из-под леденцов от кашля, которые раскиданы ещё и по полу вокруг.   
  
Локи стоит у окна, повернувшись к двери спиной. На нём поношенная футболка и фланелевые пижамные штаны, грязные волосы собраны на затылке в неряшливый пучок. Падающий из окна свет освещает мурашки, выступившие на бледных руках, на висках блестит пот.

— Можешь поставить чай, — хрипло и грубовато говорит Локи, — и уходить. Спасибо, что принёс его.

Тони пристраивает поднос и пакет на комоде, но не уходит. Он проходит вперёд, останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от Локи и протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его лбу. Локи каменеет и шипит, но не отстраняется.

— Да ты горишь, — вздыхает Тони.

— Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, — бухтит Локи, но когда другой рукой Тони приобнимает его за талию, то откидывается назад, сдуваясь, как воздушный шарик.  
— Давай уложим тебя в постель.

Локи не сопротивляется. Он валится на матрас, когда Тони подталкивает его.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — вяло фыркает он, когда Тони натягивает на него плед.

— Ты невероятно поэтичен.

Локи ухмыляется.

— Хочешь ещё совет? — спрашивает он язвительно.

Тони закатывает глаза и, сбросив обувь, забирается в кровать рядом с Локи. Они почти не касаются друг друга — лишь самую малость плечами.

— Мне и правда нужен был совет, а ты — волшебный гений, который всегда под рукой.

— А вот теперь ты лишь пытаешься меня задобрить.

— Я Тони Старк. Конечно я пытаюсь тебя задобрить. — Он замолкает. — Ты мне интересен. Это всё, что я могу сказать. Это всё, что у меня сейчас есть.

Несколько минут Локи молчит. Обычно Тони ненавидит тишину, если только это не тишина его мастерской, и её покой не разбавляет гул работающих машин, но сейчас не настаивает, в ожидании уставившись на свои руки. Он немного смущён — ладони вспотели, — и правда переживает о том, что же ответит Локи. Ему кажется, что это разговор из тех, когда «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», а здесь Тони не привык быть тем, кому это говорят.

— Я всегда знал, что такое одиночество, — наконец говорит Локи. — Даже в обществе Тора и его троицы идиотов я был один. Я всегда знал, что я другой, но никогда не позволял этому влиять на себя, потому что у меня были время и возможности отправиться туда, куда только пожелаю. — Он сел на кровати и, прищурившись, наклонился к Тони. — Я прожил больше жизней, чем ты можешь себе вообразить, и теперь, когда я низведён до этого короткого жалкого существования, я не буду тратить время.

— Не могу тебя винить, — говорит Тони. — Хотя, должен признаться: я трачу много времени. Просто уйму.

Локи подаётся ближе и кладёт руку на грудь Тони прямо над дуговым реактором.

— Не уверен, что это так.

Тони ухмыляется и поворачивается к Локи, но не успевает ответить, как тот наклоняется и целует его. У него несвежее дыхание, красный нос, а губы потрескались, но Тони всё равно.

— Тебе не придётся скучать, — заявляет он и запускает пальцы в немытые волосы Локи, а потом подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к солёной коже на его шее. — Не знаю, слышал ли ты обо мне, но заверяю о ста процентах удовольствия.

Локи тихо смеётся, закашливается и откидывается обратно на подушки:

— Ты что-то там говорил про чай?

Тони хватает их стаканы и пакет с лепёшками. Они пьют, едят и дремлют, а потом, после некоторых увещеваний, Тони тащит Локи в душ. И зажимая его у стены, наслаждаясь хриплыми и судорожными вздохами, он задумывается, очередная ли это трата времени или же что-то совершенно иное.

* * *

За следующие несколько месяцев Тони многое узнаёт о Локи.

Локи обожает поэзию. Ему нравятся как боевики, так и чёрно-белая классика. Локи любит суши и тайскую кухню, но не любит ананасы. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что он предпочитает классическую музыку, особенно если там играет скрипка или виолончель. Но, что неожиданно, ему также нравится и европейский метал.

Локи говорит примерно на дюжине языков. Бессмертный или нет, обладающий магией или нет, он обладает цепким умом, и Тони это невероятно возбуждает. А когда Локи говорит о магии, которую объясняет с научной точки зрения, Тони едва не тает.

Локи спит почти столько же, сколько и Тони, то есть совсем мало, поэтому когда не может уснуть, то смотрит старые серии «Секретных Материалов». Каждую серию он видел, наверное, раз шесть. Тони довольно быстро выясняет, что Локи не спит вовсе не из-за того, что он пришелец или бог, а из-за кошмаров. Тони просыпается от того, что Локи бьётся, запутавшись в одеяле. Он всегда молчит, даже не кричит, а только хрипло дышит, хватая ртом воздух, а когда наконец прорывается в действительность, то ни о чём не рассказывает. Тони его понимает и в кои-то веки не лезет, потому что ему это знакомо. Он знает, каково это — просыпаться, всё ещё дыша песком и дымом и чувствуя, как вот-вот взорвутся лёгкие.   
  
Всё получается. Они оба надломлены, но у них всё получается, и это пугает Тони, и поэтому он делает вид, что ничего не происходит, пока однажды больше не может.

* * *

Тони понимает, что влип, когда как-то ночью Локи, прослеживая пальцем шрамы вокруг реактора, говорит:

— Это плохо, если я рад твоим злоключениям?

Тони смеётся и тянет прядь чёрных волос:

— Ну да, вроде как.

Локи согласно хмыкает, а затем склоняется над Тони, накрывает рукой реактор.

— Только задумайся над тем, как всё могло бы сложиться. Если бы тебя не предали, тебя бы здесь не было. Нитей судьбы великое множество. Ты мог бы быть совсем другим человеком. Мы бы никогда не встретились.

Грудь Тони сжимает, и ему хочется, чтобы Локи перестал его касаться, потому что он уверен, что тот сможет почувствовать, как судорожно бьётся его сердце — словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

Локи хмурится — из-за его лихорадочно колотящегося сердца, из-за наступившей тишины, Тони не знает — и говорит:

— Или, даже если бы я прошёл тот же путь, и ты бы так и был здесь, может, тогда твоя башня стала бы всего лишь помостом моей войны. У тебя могло бы не быть костюма, который бы защитил тебя, когда ты вылетел из окна. А я? Если бы я не узнал о своём наследии, то бы никогда не шагнул на дорогу, что увела меня в пустоту. Я бы никогда не встретил Безумного Титана, у меня бы никогда не было армии, которую я бы привёл на землю. Зачем мне могло понадобиться с тобой встречаться?

У Тони в животе всё сжимается от тревоги. Локи был богом, по своей природе он всё ещё остаётся грёбанным богом, и Тони кажется, будто Локи пытается ему что-то сказать. Локи решил, что раз он оказался здесь, его страдания того стоили. Тони не знает, как он сам здесь оказался, но ему внезапно становится страшно, и он не может заставить себя не двигаться.

Локи, должно быть, видит это в его глазах, потому что наклоняется и касается его губ. Тревога ярко вспыхивает и превращается во что-то горячее, что сворачивается глубоко внутри. Тони толкает Локи на спину и забирается сверху, посасывает нижнюю губу и накрывает рот. Локи задыхается и подаётся к нему, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.

О да, он влип.

* * *

Пеппер дожидается ухода акционеров и только потом идёт в наступление:

— Кто она?

Тони замирает.

— Ты о чём?

Пеппер ухмыляется и барабанит ногтями по столу:

— Я не идиотка, Тони. Кто она?

— Нет никакой «она», — осторожно произносит Тони.

Но у него плохо получается врать Пеппер, поэтому она видит самую суть.

— Значит, есть «он»? — Она приподнимает брови. — Ты давно не интересовался мужчинами.

— Могу сказать о вас тоже самое, мисс Поттс. Тебе нужна личная жизнь.

— Она бы у меня была, если бы не один лодырь-изобретатель, на которого я работаю. Вернее, это он на меня работает, но в делах бизнеса он бесполезен. — Пеппер убирает оставшиеся бумаги в папку. — Ты выглядишь счастливым.

— Секс оказывает на людей такое влияние.

Поднявшись на ноги, она направляется к нему. Тони медленно поворачивается на стуле, следуя за её передвижением, пока Пеппер не останавливается перед ним, встав между его колен. Она наклоняется, и заправленные за уши пряди волос падают вперёд.

— А если серьёзно, — мягко говорит она, — то ты и правда выглядишь счастливым. Так и есть?

— Да, — немедленно отвечает Тони и откидывает голову, со вздохом закрывая глаз. — Пэп, если это всплывёт, то станет грандиозной пиар-катастрофой.

Пеппер хмурится.

— Кто он?

— Я не готов раскрыть эту информацию.

— Ох, Тони, — вздыхает она.

Губы Тони складываются в улыбку, и он заявляет, приоткрыв один глаз:

— У меня ужасный вкус в выборе партнёров.

И Пеппер не язвит, а только грустно улыбается.

* * *

Тони прекрасно понимает, что всё развалится, вопрос только во времени. Просто он слишком счастлив, слишком доволен, а это не будет длиться вечно.

И, конечно, он оказывается прав, просто не ожидает, что всё произойдёт именно так.  
Одной безоблачной летней субботой они сидят в гостиной Локи и смотрят «Хоббита». Локи оставил окно распахнутым, и через него дует тёплый ветерок. А в следующее мгновение — Тони даже не успевает отреагировать, Локи уже на ногах и выглядит так, словно готов к битве: стоит, широко расставив ноги, сжав руки в кулаки и прижав их к бокам.

Небо снаружи темнеет; серые, пёстрые облака накатывают, словно волны. Потускневший небесный свод освещают молнии, и в отдалении гремит гром.

— Вот чёрт, — ругается Тони, отключает звук и поднимается на ноги.

Меньше минуты спустя в квартиру врывается Тор. Дверь распахивается с такой силой, что ударяясь об стену, оставляет там вмятину.

— Ну, он хотя бы воспользовался дверью, — отмечает Тони, но ни один из братьев не обращает на него внимания.

— Локи, ты должен немедленно отправиться со мной в Асгард.

Глаза Локи расширяются, но он справляется с удивлением и издаёт дикий рык:

— Ты ещё смеешь вламываться сюда…

— Это важно, Локи, иначе я не пришёл бы, — рассудительно произносит Тор. — Нет времени ждать. Если ты не пойдёшь сам, я тебя заставлю.

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — требовательно спрашивает Тони.

И тут же об этом жалеет. Тор поворачивается к нему, и его брови взлетают вверх, словно он не сразу осознаёт, что и Тони тоже здесь.

— Энтони, прости меня, — говорит он. — Я и не догадывался… — он не заканчивает предложение, оставив мысль повиснуть в воздухе.

Их сковывает напряжение, удивительно неловкая тишина — даже гром и ветер притихли, — и Тони заставляет себя разрушить это безмолвие, иначе оно проглотит его целиком:

— Итак, будь так любезен объяснить, зачем ты вломился сюда и мешаешь нам смотреть фильм?

Тор переводит взгляд с Тони на Локи, потом на телевизор — дом Бильбо заполонили гномы, — а затем его взгляд возвращается к Локи. Что-то мелькает в его глазах, что-то такое, что заставляет кожу Тони зудеть, и когда Громовержец начинает говорить, Тони осознаёт, что именно, и ненавидит это.

— Время пришло, брат. Он идёт.

Локи бледнеет, явственно бледнеет, его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, словно он не может их контролировать.

— Это невозможно.

— Возможно, всё так и есть. Он идёт, и нам стало известно, что сначала он придёт в Асгард.

Локи отрывисто смеётся и пробегается пальцами по волосам.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? Я уже передал Щ.И.Т.у всю информацию, какую они только пожелали, а ты и твой отец забрали всё остальное.

Тор вздрагивает.

— Локи, я не буду обсуждать это с тобой сейчас. Время не ждёт. Скоро меня коронуют...

Локи толкает ногой журнальный столик, и тот переворачивается, треск дерева заставляет и Тони, и Тора подпрыгнуть. Лицо Локи становится ещё бледнее, если это вообще возможно, только на щеках разливаются красные мазки ярости, а в глазах полыхает зелень.

— Убирайся, — рычит он. — Убирайся прочь!

Собирается гром, небо темнеет ещё больше, а ветер так яростно рвёт занавески, что Тони боится, что их сорвёт. Тор напряжён, кажется, что мышцы на шее вот-вот прорвутся сквозь кожу. Он стискивает рукоятку Мьёльнира.

— Я верну тебе магию, упёртый ты боров, если ты согласишься помочь победить Титана.

— С твоей стороны жестко играть со мной в такие игры.

Хриплый голос Локи подводит его. Тони слышит в нём дрожь, надежду, и что-то ломается внутри него, давя весом груды кирпичей на желудок. Он садится на диван, но ни Локи, ни Тор не замечают его, чему он рад, потому что почти наверняка уверен, что прямо сейчас на него обрушился кризис среднего возраста.

— Это не игра, Локи. Как только он будет побеждён, я позволю тебе уйти. Тебе не надо будет искать себе пристанище ни в Асгарде, ни в Мидгарде. Пока ты не будешь причиняешь другим вреда, я не буду тебя искать.

Тони догадывается, как больно Тору говорить такие вещи, потому что это значит, что Локи может просто исчезнуть, и вероятность этого высока. Его отношения с братом можно в лучшем случае назвать ужасными, а в худшем — полной катастрофой, и Тони знает, что Тор ничего так сильно не хочет, как вернуть себе брата.

Тони начинает подташнивать.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — умоляет Тор.

— Ты должен пойти.

И Локи, и Тор переключают внимание на Тони, который откидывается на спинку дивана и улыбается во все зубы. На его лицо заползает нахальная маска — так будет проще всего.

— Я должен пойти, — повторяет Локи. Его глаза прищурены, но голос не дрожит.

Тони сглатывает комок в горле.

— Ага, я думаю, да. Ты же понимаешь, что он бы не пришёл сюда, не будь причина важной.

Локи наклоняет голову и снова молчит, почти минуту.

— Возвращайся завтра, Тор, и я скажу тебе, пойду ли я с тобой по своей воле или тебе придётся меня туда тащить.

— Локи, времени мало…

— Один день не сыграет никакой роли, — огрызается Локи.

Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Тор наконец не сдаётся. Напряжение из него улетучивается, и он кивает:

— Тогда я вернусь завтра.

— Чудесно.

Тор кивает Тони, тот машет в ответ рукой и наблюдает, как бог Грома уходит также, как и пришёл, только дверь за собой закрывает намного аккуратнее, чем открывал. Тони кажется, что он вот-вот рассмеётся, внутри всё кипит, но он не размыкает губ. Он не думает, что это будет хорошей идеей.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с ним?

Тони скребёт лицо.

— Ты мне особо не рассказывал о своей жизни до Люка Лафея, но я вроде как гений, Локи. Я сложил два плюс два. Я знаю, как сильно ты ненавидишь Плохиша, и я знаю, как ты хочешь вернуть свою магию. Для тебя это двойная победа.

— Ненавижу — это ещё слабо сказано.

— Совершенно верно, — нараспев произносит Тони. — Ты можешь ему отомстить. Мне хорошо знакомо это чувство. Я пойму, если ты уйдёшь. К тому же, пусть мне совсем не обязательно этого желать, я же, в конце концов, Мститель, чёрт побери. Моё вероломное чувство справедливости поддерживает эту мысль.

Обойдя опрокинутый журнальный столик, Локи шаркает голыми ногами к дивану и усаживается рядом с Тони.

— А если я не вернусь в Мидгард, когда моя магия восстановится? — тихо спрашивает он.

Тони улыбается и пожимает плечами, хотя ему кажется, что его сердце в груди слегка потрескалось.

— Я ведь всё равно тратил твоё время, правильно?

Локи усмехается, но звук выходит нерадостным.

Больше они не говорят. Локи груб, накидываясь на него зубами и пальцами, и Тони уверен, что у него будут синяки.

* * *

На следующее утро, пока Локи принимает душ, Тони одевается и уходит. Не умеет он прощаться, да и вообще, у него на телефоне двадцать девять пропущенных звонков, несколько голосовых и четырнадцать текстовых сообщений о чрезвычайно важной встрече Мстителей в штаб-квартире.

Обнаружив там Тора, он не удивляется. Они встречаются взглядами, и кажется, что сейчас Тор попытается о чём-то спросить, но Тони его игнорирует и садится рядом с Брюсом.

— Бурная ночь? — спрашивает Брюс.

Тони смеётся и потирает шею. Он похож на подростка, усыпанного следами укусов и засосов.

— Можно сказать и так. Зачем мы тут собрались?

— Пока не знаю. Они держат язык за зубами.

Они ждут, пока в комнату не заходят Фьюри и Хилл, и вид у Фьюри не такой довольный, как обычно; Тони даже не представлял, что такое возможно.

— Тор сообщил нам об инопланетной угрозе — он уничтожает миры, попадающиеся ему в его части галактики, — начинает Фьюри. — Асгард, так же как и другие миры, готовится к войне. Есть надежда, что до нас он не доберётся, но если у него всё-таки получится, мы должны быть готовы.

* * *

И Мстители готовятся.

Они находят людей, обладающих силой и умом, и привлекают их на свою сторону. Штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а заполняется новыми лицами. Они готовят оружие, а Тони создаёт специальную броню, которая может приспособляться и становиться более эффективной в защите владельца от различных энергетических частот. Возможность протестировать новый костюм выпадает Тони, когда появляется доктор Дум, и его новая технология работает.

Только раз, только один раз Тони желает, чтобы Локи оказался поблизости и увидел это, а потом он более никогда об этом не думает.

Тони постоянно чем-тот занят. Почти всё время он проводит в мастерской. А если и выходит, то только чтобы поесть, убрать устроенный Гидрой беспорядок или посетить бесконечный список мероприятий и торжественных обедов Пеппер. Он пытается использовать оправдание «подготовка к войне», но Пеппер лишь улыбается, вручает ему смокинг и говорит:

— Мир ещё существует, и в нём по-прежнему надо жить.

Ещё у Тони нет времени на постельные интрижки — или так он уверяет самого себя — и, когда Клинт подкалывает его, мол, Тони почти сорок и ему надо построить костюм для поднимания члена, он смеётся вместе со всеми.

Тор пропадает почти на два года. Иногда он объявляется, и примерно через восемнадцать месяцев они выясняют, что Титан прибыл, и Асгард на войне. Ещё три месяца всё тихо, и это время они балансируют почти на краю, ожидая неизбежного, ожидая вызова и битвы.

Только время войны так и не приходит. Появившись в следующий раз, Тор весь покрыт синяками и изранен, но он живой. И он улыбается этой своей кривобокой улыбкой, когда говорит:

— Друзья мои, он повержен.

* * *

Ещё Тор упоминает, что он стал царём Асгарда, и по этому поводу Тони закатывает огромную вечеринку, где вместе собираются самые могущественные и умные люди с Земли и несколько гостей не с Земли (включая генетически модифицированного енота, которого Тони преследует часа два), и они все пьют шампанское и ведут себя, как идиоты. Играет громкая музыка, сыплются конфетти и шары. Тор танцует вальс с Джейн, которая почти не отходит от него с тех пор, как он вернулся на Землю. Тони танцует с Дарси, Наташей и даже с Клинтом, а ещё ему удаётся заставить Стива станцевать фокстрот.

Хорошее время. Тони чувствует в себе больше лёгкости, чем за последние года.  
И всё равно в четыре часа утра он отправляется в постель один.

* * *

— Что за дерьмо? — рычит Тони в передатчик. — О чём думает эта волшебная сучка? Что это, мыльная опера по-асгардски? Не удивительно, что Тор предпочёл земную женщину.

Наташа смеётся, потому что считает всю эту ситуацию забавной. С воздуха Тони наблюдает, как Клинт уворачивается от гигантского асгардца, вооружённого не менее гигантским топором. Из-за своих размеров двигается он медленно, но бьёт сильно. Халк ударяет его со всей силы, Стив и Нат следуют прямо за ним, но Скуджа это не останавливает.

Но он — не их самая большая проблема. Нет, самая большая их проблема — это грудастая блондинка с разбитым сердцем.

Тони не ожидал, что хорошие новости Тора («Друзья мои, я сделал леди Джейн предложение, и она его приняла!») будут включать фейерверк. Разъярённую девицу он тоже не ожидал, однако вот, вместо того, чтобы праздновать, они все здесь. Тони даже не знает, за кого ему обиднее: за себя или за Джейн, которая со своими друзьями-не-супергероями отсиживается в Башне, и ждёт, когда её будущий муж закончит разбираться со своей кровожадной, могущественной почитательницей.  
Тор пытается поговорить с грудастой блондинкой (Тони не может вспомнить её имя), но она не внимает ему. Она просто выпускает в сторону Тора заряд за зарядом, и зелёная магия коверкает всё вокруг них.

— Амора! — кричит Тор. Поднимается ветер, а небо темнеет. — Пожалуйста, остановись.

— Она смертная! — шипит асинья. — Поверить не могу, что ты женишься на смертной, и даже хуже, смеешь думать о том, чтобы дать ей яблоко Идунн! Ты запятнаешь себя позором. Как Один вообще мог передать тебе корону, это выше моего понимания!

— Она достойна его, — рычит Тор, но это явно неправильный выбор слов. Он едва уворачивается, когда ему в лицо летит одна особо ядовитая волна зелёной энергии.

— Я должна была стать царицей! — рявкает Амора — так и есть, думает Тони, — и земля у неё под ногами трясётся.

Тони закатывает глаза, активирует репульсоры в ладонях и прицеливается ей в лоб, и как раз когда он собирается выстрелить, один бегемот-телохранитель метает в него свой чёртов топор.

— Сэр, — говорит как всегда спокойный Джарвис, и Тони уворачивается, но недостаточно быстро. Лезвие задевает ботинок, и толчок отдаётся по всему костюму. Реактивные двигатели фыркают и глохнут, что нарушает стабилизацию костюма, и Тони летит вниз по спирали.

— Слава Богу, у костюма хорошая амортизация, — орёт он в передатчик, пытаясь — безуспешно — вернуть управление.

Тони напрягается и прежде, чем треснуться о землю, слышит, как Клинт восклицает «какого чёрта».

Вот только Тони не врезается в землю. Сначала он думает, что это наконец объявился Сэм и сумел его подхватить, но нет, он врезается в мужчину, облачённого в зелёную и чёрную кожу, который поймал его, словно Тони выпрыгнул из окна замка, как в финале фильма «Принцесса-Невеста». На мужчине нет знакомых золотых рогов, и его волосы длиннее, но, видя эту самодовольную усмешку, ошибиться невозможно.

Когда Локи выравнивает его, Тони поднимает лицевую панель.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — глупо говорит он.

— А ты, — шепчет Локи и проводит кончиком пальца по щеке Тони, — не очень.

И уходит, Тони не успевает ответить, а потом вообще приземляется задницей в грязь.  
Локи, переполненный магией, помогает им разобраться с учинённым беспорядком, и спустя двадцать минут Амора уже закована в усиленные асгардские цепи, бегемот вырублен, а Тор ярко улыбается, приобняв брата. Локи стоит рядом с ним, окидывая их холодным, сдержанным взглядом.

Им даже не удаётся выяснить подробности возвращения Локи, потому что Стив прямо сейчас хочет позаботиться о горожанах, и нет ничего упёртее, чем девяностолетний старикан. Они принимаются за уборку, а потом и за допросы, Локи им помогает. К тому времени, как они заканчивают и возвращаются в башню, большая часть их друзей ушла, а Джейн и Дарси отрубились в гостиной, вокруг них валяются несколько пустых бутылок из-под шампанского.

Тони не ждёт объяснений, он просто направляется в свою комнату и, снимая с себя чёрное трико, чувствует, как покалывает кожу.

— Сэр, — начинает Джарвис, но Тони уже поворачивается, положив руку на браслет на запястье, готовый вызвать костюм.

Нельзя сказать, что он сильно удивлён, обнаружив Локи, облокотившегося о дверь в его спальню.

— Да поможет нам Бог, — невозмутимо объявляет Тони и продолжает раздеваться, — если ты можешь так запросто появляться в подобных местах. Всё в твоих руках.

— Я многое могу, — говорит Локи и склоняет голову набок. — Ты даже ни о чём не спросишь меня, Старк?

— Нет, вряд ли. Большей частью потому, что ты этого ждёшь.

Локи широко улыбается.

Тони взвешивает имеющиеся у него варианты, решает всё послать и шагает к богу.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Я в игре. Почему ты здесь, Локи? Поболтаем за «Маргаритой», как две великовозрастные дамы?

— Я всего лишь желал узнать, как ты поживаешь. — Локи, не испугавшись, тоже делает шаг вперёд. — Как ты поживаешь, Старк?

Тони хочет отвести взгляд, но не может, и ему кажется, что у Локи та же проблема, потому что бог просто пожирает его глазами.

— Довольно неплохо, — говорит Тони, пожимая плечами. — Ну ты понимаешь, спасение мира и всякая всячина. Да и у тебя то же самое. Тор рассказывал нам о войне. Я рад, что ты получил свой шанс. Оно того стоило?

— Да, — отвечает Локи, вот только его улыбка вянет. Тони может лишь представлять, что Локи пережил за то время, пока его не было, что добавилось к той ноше, которую он уже тащил на себе. Он выглядит хорошо, уверенно, но Тони получше многих знает, что большая часть того, что не показывают миру, ранит сильнее всего.

— Я удивлён, что ты вернулся на Землю, — признаётся Тони и наконец шагает от него в сторону, заканчивает снимать с себя нательный костюм. Трусы он оставляет. — Не ожидал.

— Также, как и я, но Амора — друг из моего детства. Когда я услышал о её мидгардской выходке, то подумал, что мог бы прийти на выручку.

— Как галантно с твоей стороны, — смеётся Тони. — Что же, разговор чудесный, но я собираюсь принять душ.

Локи ничего не отвечает, поэтому Тони просто пожимает плечами и заходит в ванную. Он ненавидит себя за то, как ему хочется, чтобы Локи сказал: «Я пришёл увидеть тебя». Хотя, прошло много времени, и люди меняются, так что он решает, что и боги тоже меняются. Тони принимает душ, стоя под горячей водой до тех пор, пока кожа на пальцах не морщится, а сам он не перегревается от жара.

Как и следовало ожидать, когда Тони заходит в спальню с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг талии, Локи по-прежнему там. Он сменил тяжёлую кожу на чёрную рубашку и чёрные штаны и как кот развалился на кушетке у балкона. В руке он держит стакан, похоже, с виски, а ещё один стоит на столике рядом с ним.

— Никогда не был любителем «Маргариты», — говорит Локи. — Но я помню, что ты обожаешь виски.

Тони не заморачивается одеждой, просто хватает один из шёлковых халатов, висящих на двери, и закутывается в него, снимает полотенце и, как только халат надёжно завязан, отбрасывает его. Взяв предложенный Локи стакан, он делает глоток.

— Я ценю это.

Локи кивает.

Между ними повисает неуютная тишина. Её пронизывает напряжение, что-то нарастает, и Тони не знает, есть ли у него силы надорвать его и выдержать последующий взрыв. Он дюжину раз прогонял в голове эту сцену, и всё равно не знает, что ему делать.

— Ты переживал?

Он поднимает взгляд на Локи, который смотрит в окно на полотно огней, накрывшее город.

— Переживал, что у тебя ничего не выйдет? Нет, я не думал о таком.

— Самонадеянно с твоей стороны.

— Ты — целеустремлённый сукин сын.

Локи фыркает.

— Да, вполне себе правда.

— Но я рад, что ты не умер, — признаётся Тони и прислоняется к балконной двери. — Я переживал, что ты будешь рисковать собой, пытаясь прибить этого ублюдка.

Уголки рта Локи приподнимаются в улыбке.

— Тор тоже переживал на этот счёт.

— Мы просто хорошо тебя знаем.

— Значит, тебе известно, почему я здесь на самом деле.

Тони делает глоток и смакует пламя, заполняющее грудь.

— Ты сказал, что из-за Аморы.

Локи допивает свою выпивку, ставит пустой стакан на стол и поднимается на ноги.

— Ещё я был у Энн.

— Надеюсь, не в этой своей коже? — спрашивает Тони. — Она бы тебя разоблачила.

— Она говорит, что ты до сих пор иногда заходишь.

— Она по-прежнему готовит самый лучший латте.

Локи забирает стакан из руки Тони, а тот не противится, его сердце в груди заходится в бешеном стуке. Локи спокойно ставит стакан, а затем припирает Тони к балконной двери, пока они не упираются грудь в грудь. Локи заточает его в ловушку, прижав ладони к стеклу по обе стороны от плеч Тони.

— Ты скучал по мне, Старк? — медленно спрашивает он.

Тони встречает его взгляд.

— Ничуть.

Локи фыркает.

— Ты смеешь лгать Богу Лжи?

— Я рискну.

— Как и я, — шепчет Локи.

— Хочешь сказать, что скучал по мне? — тут же отвечает Тони, приподнимая голову.

— Ничуть.

Тони широко улыбается.

— А ты дерьмовый лжец.

Локи целует его.

Неторопливость и размеренность отброшены. Локи целует его так, словно тонет, а Тони — чёртов спасательный жилет. Он забирает волосы Тони в горсть и дёргает его голову назад, ударяясь костяшками пальцев об стекло, и когда Тони судорожно вдыхает, ласкает языком его рот и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Его руки выскальзывают из волос Тони, опускаются ниже, до самой талии, и он развязывает пояс халата, по-прежнему прижимаясь телом к телу Тони. Халат скользит вниз и растекается под ногами озерцом, руки Локи поднимаются от талии Тони к животу и груди, обводят реактор, гладят плечи и руки. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Тони и выдыхает, закрыв глаза, на лице его почти болезненное выражение.

— Что такое? — сипит Тони, прерывисто дыша и слыша, как в ушах колотится пульс.

— Я изголодался по тебе, — шипит Локи.

Тони подавляет стон.

— Так у нас открыто, приятель.

Локи опускает голову и трётся носом о нос Тони, а после открывает глаза.

— Хотя мне и вернули магию, моё мнение не поменялось. Я не буду тратить время.

— Ты меня, что, на свидание приглашаешь? — спрашивает Тони, сдерживая смех.

— Отвечай, Старк, — требует Локи, кривя верхнюю губу.

За последние годы Тони натворил немало глупостей, но волшебный, временами смертоносный норвежский бог, предлагающий ему остепениться и встречаться, вероятно взлетит на вершину этого списка.

— Конечно, — говорит он и широко улыбается. — Хочешь пойти в кино на наше первое свидание? Ты пропустил много отличных фильмов, пока спасал Вселенную.

Локи вновь запускает пальцы в волосы Тони и тянет его голову назад, открывая горло, уже более нежно. Он мимолётно проводит губами по линии челюсти Тони и улыбается дрожи, вызванной этой лаской.

— Обязательно. Мы так и не досмотрели «Хоббита».

— Неплохая вышла трилогия. Хотя, уверен, тебе понравится «Безумный Макс». Два часа погони на машинах сквозь взмывающее пламя…

Локи вновь целует его, и больше они не разговаривают.

* * *

На следующее утро Тони спускается за кофе и, схватив две полные чашки, попадает под прицел нескольких любопытствующих взглядов. Клинт поигрывает бровями и интересуется:

— И кто это счастливая леди?

— Всем известно, что я могу превращаться в женщину, — говорит Локи, стоя в дверях кухни, — но Энтони ещё не имел удовольствия общения с моей женской формой.  
Клинт валится со стула, но к счастью, хоть все и напряглись, никто не достаёт пистолет (Наташа) и случайно не уничтожает кухню в двадцать седьмой раз (Брюс). Стив просто вздыхает и возвращается к чтению.

Тони считает это победой.


End file.
